Magnets
by Pink with Blue
Summary: Sasuke&Sakura bump into each other when pursuing Itachi. They get captured by strange men. They fight together&protect each other. Will he let her join him on his journey? How long can he fight his feelings for her? Will he come home? What about the Akatsuki or war? Tons of fluff! New ending to Kishi's story. Sasusaku. Updated every few hours. 20 chapters incoming. Starts slow.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Magnets**

 **by Pink with Blue**

 **Note: I do not own Naruto in which it belongs to Kishimoto. I wish I did though. Things would have turned out much different and happier! This is just one of the possibilities.**

 **Warning:**

 **Contains spoilers of the ENTIRE anime/manga**

 **Chapter One: The Mission**

" _Faith is not a notion, but a real strong essential hunger, an attracting or magnetic desire of Christ, which as it proceeds from a seed of the divine nature in us, so it attracts and unites with its like." - William Law._

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _The annoying sound repeats itself, waking her up from her sound sleep. She tries to roll on her side to try and smack the alarm, hoping that it would shut the hell up so she could go back to sleep before her day starts, but flinches at the burning flash of pain in her abdomen and the bruises on her left side body._

 __" _What the hell?" she thinks to herself. Slowly, she forces her tired eyes to part so she could see the unknown damage that her body has suffered._

 _White ceilings flood her vision as she opens her eyes wider. She looks to her right and sees birds chirping on tree branches, old and new buildings, children running around with ice-cream cones chasing squirrels, pausing and holding her breath when she sees the ever so mighty monument carved in the mountains, the faces of the Hokage's; this was not her usual view from her bedroom window._

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _The irritating beeping returns as the reality of her situation sinks in; she realizes that she's in the hospital. Suddenly, she feels a slight squeeze in her left hand. Her body stiffens as she slowly turns her head to her left. Her heart beats rapidly and blood begins to rush throughout her body and she thought she was dreaming. 'This chakra….this scent….this skin..' She couldn't bring herself to believe that it could be him squeezing her hand ever so gently. Her eyes widen as she took him in; blood had flushed her cheeks and her imagination became a reality. Sitting in front of her was a man with raven locks with a few bangs draping his face, slightly covering his beautiful features of high cheekbones, a well structured nose, and a jaw so chiseled that could bring any woman to her knees by just looking at him. As her eyes drifted back to his, she nooticed something. His onyx eyes stared deep into her emerald ones with a hint of glassiness that looked like it was full of sadness, guilt, and yet relief. It was him…_

" _I'm home, Sakura."_

Before

"Orochimaru is dead." Shocked, widened eyes overtook the faces of the four shinobi standing in front of her.

The room was silent but the tension, questions, and relief continued to fill the room as Tsunade stared at the three young teenagers that would make up the legendary Team 7 - well, minus the one that went rogue and decided to cut all bonds with them.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura managed to creep a small quiet whisper of the rogue nin's name, wondering if Kami was screwing with her mind. Kakashi and Tsunade both stared at the pink haired shinobi with blank, business-like eyes, but their hearts went out to her, knowing that this girl in front of them could break at any second at the thought of the Sasuke she knew and loved went deeper into the darkness.

The yellow haired ninja's fists were so tight that blood began to leak out of his knuckles as he tremored at the sound of the missing nin's name.

Sai just stood there with no emotions and no response. (Who am I kidding? Sai is Sai.)

Tsunade only managed a nod and decided that it was time to tell them of her plan before the two emotionally charged ninjas decide to go and do something stupid.

"This information came to me from very reliable sources so there is no chance that it was not Sasuke who had done the deed. It would seem like Sasuke had learned all he needed to know from Orochimaru and decided that he was strong enough to kill Itachi. I could send out teams of ANBU to retrieve him, seeing as he is strong enough to overtake a Sannin like this. You have all trained incredibly hard for this moment. With this new information and if you truly wanted to save Sasuke from himself….well...you all should know where I'm going with this."

Optimism and hope rushed through Naruto's face as he realized what Tsunade baa-chan was talking about. He opened his mouth to speak but Sakura beat him to the punch.

"You want us to find Itachi…..find Itachi to find Sasuke…" She whispered as she looks down at the ground.

Memories of Team 7 began to play in her mind. The missions, the laughter, the tears, the...the way she felt about the raven haired boy. She remembered the darkness that was festering inside of him, the anguish in his voice whenever they spoke about Itachi or his clan, and the moment they shared when he left for power and the chance of revenge that she could not provide for him.

 _Sasuke...I…I love you with all my heart! If you were to stay with me...there would be no regrets because everyday we'd do something fun, we'd be happy...I swear! I would do anything for you! Please, just stay with me…_

The memories flooded her mind of that night when they took different paths of life. ' _Please, just stay with me…'_ She couldn't get him to stay. She could have stopped him if she was strong enough. She could have fought and force him to see the light. If she was stronger she could have helped him and he would have gotten help from her to get revenge on his enemy. ' _That was then'_

She knew she was stronger now. She was at the top of her game, the most promising kunoichi to have ever existed in Konoha and the most well-known medic to the countries. She had surpassed her master. Over two years of training under the legendary _Sannin_ , the Slug Princess, the FIfth _Hokage,_ she was ready. ' _I am strong enough. I WILL bring him home.'_

She began to find her voice and with that, she spoke strongly and for the first time in a long while, with certainty in her faith. She looked up and exuded nothing but confidence in her words. "We will bring him home. I promise you."

Kakashi stared at the pink haired beauty, his eyes were observant but he held a small grin underneath his mask . This was not the girl he once knew; not the young 12-year-old love struck girl who he had to protect constantly or worry about frantically. This was someone who worked endlessly for strength to protect _others._ Although she had a normal life with loving friends and family, she still knew the pain and grief of those who didn't have the same privilege as her. This was someone who understood that pain and did whatever she could to take that pain away and fill them with happiness instead. Maybe it is why she became a medic, to _protect_ and _heal_ those who were suffering. Her well-known skills healed the physical pain, but her heart healed the soul. She would never give up on anyone who's in pain or anyone in general. She would never give up on Sasuke, not even when he has sunk this far into the darkness. This is Sakura Haruno. 'Maybe Team 7 _will_ be together again.

Apparently, Naruto was thinking the same thing as he stared at Tsunade. His hope burned wilder inside.

'Sasuke, just you wait. We're coming for you. _She's_ coming for you.' The yellow haired ninja closed his eyes and smirked as he nodded.

Tsunade gave her nod of affirmation as she put her elbows on her table, folding her hands and resting her chin on said hands. Underneath her stern look, she was hiding a small glimmer hope that continued to grow for the the shinobi in front of her to bring the Uchiha home.

"You will leave by nightfall. Yamato, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba will fill you in and accompany you. Dismissed."

"Hai." Sai and Kakashi vanishes in a flash.

"HAI." The excited ninja in the bright normal jumpsuit decided that the best way to exit was through the window.

And Sakura...well, she was gone before the Hokage gave her dismissal, leaving nothing but a small smoky dust of cherry blossoms petals in her wake.


	2. Chapter 1 and a half: Before the Meeting

**Chapter 1.5: Before the Meeting**

 _ **Note:**_ **Still do not own Naruto. Still trying.**

 _ **Serious note:**_ **This is how I imagine the story would go (or one of the possibilities). I want to stay as true to their characters as possible. Sasuke has and will always care for Sakura, no matter how deep in his hell hole he's in. Also, Sakura isn't a weak woman. This story is a SAKURA and SASUKE heavily emphasized story . Enjoy!**

 _ **Less than serious note:**_ **I enjoy reading stories with chapters and are completed. I'm sorry for grammatical or spelling errors; this is also my first story. I am writing as I upload and hopefully will finish 20+ chapters in the span of 7-14 days! :) Keep watch. Send me recommendations! Also, lemon will come in later chapters nomnom.**

hnhnhnhnhnhn

Hebi stood in front of the village in which they had stopped to restock on supplies the night before.

"Karin. Suigetsu. Juugo. Split up and gather information on Itachi's whereabouts." He commanded them. After all of these years, he was still the same and yet he was colder.

His voice was smooth and low, stern but there was something about it that makes you melt inside and your knees wobble uncontrollably. It would explain why women are always sneaking peeks, or even just shamelessly stare at him with their mouths dropped on the floor. It would explain why _Karin_ would shamelessly stare at him and flirt with him _constantly,_ though her attempts are painful and pitiful at best.

" _Sasukee-kuunn,_ " the flirting begins as the red-haired woman creeps closer to him,"how about you and I stick together and find Itachi and the others can split up? Hmmm? We don't need them…"

She shuffles her body closer, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder and she looks up at him with lust in her eyes, her cheeks are redder than her hair, as she bats her eyes at him.

 _Pitiful. Disgusting. Pathetic._ These words filled his mind as he scowls, then pushes the woman away with his shoulder, hardly minding his strength as she loses her balance and almost falls down on her behind.

"I said, split up. Go" and before she could say anything to get him to keep her by his side, he was gone. The Uchiha peaced the fuck out of there with his lightning speed.

"Heheh, you don't stand a chance _bitch_." Suigetsu snickers after witnessing the ordeal while Juugo just stands there without a care.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH YOU WEIRD PIECE OF SHIT?" She spat her words out at him like fire trying to burn water….she can't. Because he's made out of water. Heh.

"I'd rather be a weird piece of shit than a useless flirt, _hoe_ " he retaliates.

"Hoe? I am NOT a hoe and I am NOT useless! YOU'RE USELESS! What do you even do? So what if you're made of water? Did he bring you just so we don't have to worry about water, _water boy?"_ She snaps back at him. The rage continues to flood through her as she continues to spit out what she considers as 'fire' but Suigetsu, the _water boy_ , just can't be burned.

"Oh right. You're not a hoe because you have to have people _willingly_ sleep with you. I'm sorry for calling you useless though. You ARE useful…at repelling eyes away from our group, _ugly_."

That was it. Karin had enough of this man. So what if Sasuke brought him into our group? He doesn't 'need' this stupid useless piece of crap does he? She raises her hand and before she could smack Suigetsu senseless, Juugo's hand grabbed her wrists, immediately stopping the strike.

"Sasuke says to split up and search. We have to go before you two attract more attention." Apparently, Juugo is here to be the voice of reason for the group of children.

"Ch." Suigetsu smacks his lips and walked merrily on his way as Juugo walked in another direction. Karin just stood there for a few seconds and huffed her chin up and stomped in the opposite direction of Suigetsu.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

 _This is just a mini chapter before I go to my Christmas party. Hoping to put two more chapters out tonight! Again, I am hoping to do 20+ chapters in a week to just pour it out. I'm not a descriptive person. I'm more of a "MORE TALK! MORE ACTION" than a "describe the rain. describe the ant." person. Any input is wanted :) See you soooon. PS: I love Suigetsu and hate Karen kek_


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

 **Note: I still do not own Naruto.**

hnhnhnhnhnhn

The Konoha group had already ran for a few hours to where the trail of the Akatsuki had ended, according to Tsunade. They ended up in the middle of a forest as they all gathered around Kakashi, preparing to listen to his plan for the pursuit.

"Alright. In order to use our manpower wisely and effectively, we must split up into teams of two. Sai, you will take Bull and Urushi. . Shiba and Bisuke will go with Shino. Kiba already has Akamaru so that's not a problem for us. Sakura, take Akino and Uhei with you. Naruto, Itachi will be looking for you and we don't know how to control the kyuubi in you so Yamato and Hinata will accompany you. As for me, I will take Pakkun. You all have the scent of Itachi," as he holds up the cloth of said Akatsuki's cloak, "use it to find Itachi and if you can find Sasuke, use everything in your power to bring him in. Shoot up a flare in the sky if you are in danger or met with the back here by midnight."

"Hai." The group responded loudly with passion. All of them had hope radiating out of them. This mission has to be a success for everyone's sake. Not only will they have Itachi but they will have Sasuke. They had no leads in the last few years and with a lead like this, with a chance like this, there was no way that they would let that opportunity slip away.

"Dismissed!"

The team dispersed, leaving behind the scent of optimism that flows through the wind.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

Gracefully hopping from tree to tree, his raven locks flow in the wind like a river, eyes dark as night, with nothing on his mind but the thought of ending the life of the man who has caused him nothing but pain and anguish, Sasuke's everlasting face of nothingness turned grim as he sensed a strong, mysterious chakra of a powerful enemy.

Left, right, behind, ahead. He tried to search for said enemy but before he could spot the man, or woman, out, the darkening sky littered with exploding white birds.

Sasuke tumbles to the ground and as he picks himself up, his onyx eyes turned red. Dark black commas took over as he activated his Sharingan.

Those weren't white birds that were exploding unexplainably...they were origami cranes filled with chakra of the man, or woman, following him.

As Sasuke looks closer beyond the smoke, he noticed a man wearing a black cloak covered by red clouds, standing on top of a bigger origami bird. He had blonde, womanly hair, and, oddly, smoked out black eyes? _Is that a woman?_

"Oi! Just my luck! Is that...is that Itachi's little brother?" The 'woman' hurled out a maniacal laughter and Sasuke realized, that ain't no woman that is attacking him. That was a weird looking _man_.

"Hn." The raven smirked. It would have been hard for him to kill a woman but since this annoyance was a man, he'd have no problem cutting the limbs off of this irritating being for trying to bomb him to pieces.

"Senpai! Senpai! I-I think that IS Itachi-senpai's brother! Oh hoo hoo!" Another man spoke but not in a manly tone as you would expect. This _man_ was talking as if he was a ten year old child trying to impress his older brother.

Sasuke's body stiffened. He didn't realize there was another person in the vicinity. He couldn't sense the man's chakra anywhere but this guy was speaking as if he was less than a few meters away.

Sure enough, Sasuke looked to his left and sees another Akatsuki; he had an orange spirally mask and hair as dark as the known raven-boy himself.

"Where is Itachi?" The younger Uchiha asked impatiently. Well, more like _demanded_ impatiently.

"Itachi is none of your concern buddy! Heh! BUT I _do_ have time for some action. I've always wanted to fight the superior brother but I guess you would have to do as a warmup. Heheh!" The weird blonde answered back to the Uchiha in a joking manner, but he was dead serious.

"S-senpai...will Itachi-senpai be happy that you're harming his little brother?" The childish man nervously asked his 'senpai'.

"SHUT UP TOBI! This is between ME and the UCHIHA. GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" The 'senpai' screamed at his lowly subordinate.

' _Weird blonde woman'_ and ' _childish man'_ were the nicknames Sasuke had came up with for the two freaks in front of him.

"Hn. You will tell me where Itachi is…" The dark raven spoke with such hatred on his voice that it could send chills down anyone's spine. He took out his trusted Kusanagi, charged it with silver blue lightning streaks and smirked, "And I will show you who the _superior_ brother truly is."

(Author's note: I won't go into details with the fighting so refer back to the anime or the manga to imagine such fighting)

hnhnhnhnhnhn

The pink-haired kunoichi blazed through the forest, whisping through the trees with a sense of urgency. The only thought on her mind was of the only man she's ever loved. If this mission goes right, she would be able to be with him for the first time in a long time. No, not _be with him_ , but be with him in a sense that she would be able to be in his presence and have her teammate, her friend back in her life. If this goes right, she would have everything she's ever wanted: her _family_.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Sakura immediately stops in her tracks and turns her attention in the direction of the explosions she heard.

"Sakura-chan?" The young baby ninken asked with a tone of confusion.

"Sakura-chan, we need to go forward. This isn't our concern if you want to find Itachi." The older ninken tried to shake some sense into the still girl.

Sakura knew that she had to go and complete her mission. She knew that this was not her problem but there was something inside of her that told her that she must see what it was.

'What if there were children?' She asked herself. She knew that this might end up badly, considering how big the explosions were, but she couldn't bring herself to abandon the people she thought were in danger.

She looked into her right pocket to find the flares that Kakashi had given her but to her surprise, she couldn't find them.

'SHIT! I must have dropped them when I was running carelessly!'

"Akino, Uhei. Both of you go find Kakashi sensei and bring him news of this situation. Bring him to the location of the explosion and find me there. Go" She instructed the ninkens, who were not too fond of the plan but did it anyway.

She hurried to the location, hoping that she wasn't too late. She was bracing herself for the death and destruction that greet her when she arrive at the scene. The image of death, images of children lying bloody on the floor, images of mothers holding their children crying as they were slaughtered, filled her mind.

Her body stiffened, her eyes went as wide as they could possibly go, her eyebrows shot up her huge forehead, and all of her emotions and thoughts flew out of the window as she processed the scene in front of her.

It was _him_...and he was about to die at the hands of a blonde woman!

'INO?!' was the first thought that came through her mind as she got over the shock of seeing Sasuke lying defenseless by a tree in front of her so-called 'best friend', but then 'Ino' laughed and she realized, it wasn't her best friend, it was some Akatsuki freak. She gathered chakra into her fist and charged at the blond piece of shit that's about to harm the raven boy.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

Sasuke, lying defeated by a tree trunk, tried to find any amount of chakra he had left in his depleted supply. He didn't realize the blonde would put up such an incredible fight.

If he had trained harder, worked harder, and maybe not have underestimated his opponent, he would have been able to kill the irritating blonde. The asshole was spewing mindless expressions about his love for art saying 'Oh art is an explosion!' or 'You don't appreciate art' or 'You don't appreciate my work' or anything that had to do with 'art' or 'explosion'. If he had trained harder, than he could show the freak what art _truly_ was...through the art of torture.

The blonde was exhausted too though. He barely had any chakra and energy left as he wobbled towards the second to the last Uchiha. He placed his hands into his fanny pack, as Sasuke had described it, and made a tiny little Uchiha fan origami.

"Heh. I guess I'll give you a death worthy of an Uchiha. You'll die by the fan you and your clan treasure. HEHEH!"

Sasuke couldn't believe that those were the last words he was going to hear before he dies. He knew that he was going to die in the near future. He knew that the path he took was dangerous and that his life was at risk every single second when he walks down this path. He knew that this was his one and only destiny. He just didn't know that he was going to die by some _irritating, annoying, ugly, weird, piece of trash_ , blonde woman-like man and that the last words he was going to hear was something along the lines of 'art'.

"Hn" was all the Uchiha managed to say as he mustered up the strength to not kill himself and spare himself the thought of dying by the hands of an Akatsuki trash.

He closed his eyes as he let his thoughts flood in. If he was going to die now, why not let himself think about _anything_ that made his short life worthwhile. _Anything_ that gave his life meaning. _Anything_ that brought him out of his darkness-filled life with even a small tinge of happiness and hope...He thought of _her_. The pink, bubblegum haired girl with emerald eyes of love and joy. Her breathtaking smile that would make any man, woman, or child feel like they were a hundred times lighter than feathers. Her smell of strawberries and cherry blossoms that filled the air in a light, but powerful way in which it would knock you off of your feet.

He thought about that night...that night when he was turning his back on everything he had. The night when he was giving up his friends, his life, his team, _everything_ , just so he could achieve his goal and kill the man that inflicted so much pain and disgrace to him and his family. He had cut all bonds with everything that made him even remotely thankful for each day that he was living. He thought about the tears that flooded her glassy, emerald eyes as she told him to stay, ash she told him...that she loved him. ' _I love you with all of my heart!'_ For the first time in a long while, his body was trembling with regret and guilt. He had hurt the one person who had loved him through all of his sins and stuck with him when he had absolutely nothing to offer her but rejection and pain.

'And all for what?' he thought to himself. 'To die in the hands of this _freak_?' He didn't accomplish the goal he had set for himself and that was the only thing that could have come out of his life. The death of Itachi Uchiha was the _only_ thing that he could offer this world and he couldn't even do that. He gave up _everything_ , the friends, the bonds, the team, the only person he's ever cared about after the loss of his family...the only cherry blossom that had survived the unforgiving harshness of the cold winter that is him.

He opened his eyes and stared at the man, 'maybe he was a woman before surgery' he thought, who was going to end his empty life, when a bubblegum pink haired figure appeared and knocked the living shit out of the blonde.

He couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming? Was he already dead? Is Kami just screwing with him? He stared at the woman and his eyes widened as if he had seen the moon for the first time in his life.

It was _her_...his cherry blossom.

(No it wasn't Karin. ' _Thank Kami'_ he thought to himself.)

hnhnhnhnhnhn

 **Author's note:I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Going to try and write the next chapter now which might be up in a few hours! Leave comments/reviews to tell me where to go with this. Any suggestion is appreciated. Also, I'm sorry for not being as descriptive. I'm terrible at it. When I read fanfics, I like more action/talking than just description of trees and such. Anyway, you guys are in for a long and wild ride. This has JUST started! I'm thinking 30+ chapters with smut coming your way soooon~**


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle

**Chapter 3: The Battle**

 **Note: Still don't own Naruto.**

hnhnhnhnhnhn

Sakura lunges at the blonde Akatsuki with a fist empowered by an enormous amount of chakra. The moment that her fist made contact with the blonde's face, the impact broke his jaw and made jagged tears all over his cheeks, revealing skin and muscle to the eye of others.

"SAKURA! WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING?" The exhausted Uchiha exhorted, still trying to gather enough energy to stand on his feet but struggling miserably.. 'What in Kami's name is she thinking? Does she not know who she's dealing with? And WHY is she even here?' He doesn't even know where to begin questioning her.

"Y-you again?!" Blood spewed out of the blonde's mouth as he attempts to speak with his broken jaw. She really did a number on his face. He lays there, numb and broken as Sakura walks closer to him. He was just as beat as Sasuke was and the Uchiha fan clay bomb was his last ditch effort in killing the raven once and for all..well...second to the last ditch effort.

"Deidara." She replied with an assertion, acknowledging him as the man who had tried to kill not only Gaara, but Naruto and Sasuke as well. She tightened her leather gloves on her hands as she prepares for the final blow. One quick and powerful punch to his abdomen, or anywhere on his body for that matter, will end his legacy as the annoying blonde Akatsuki 'man'.

'Deidara? _That's_ his name? It's even girlier than his hair!' Sasuke thought to himself. He couldn't be useful in this situation so he figured he could be entertained by watching the irritating man die.

"Heh." Deidara, the blonde man's name was finally revealed, busted out into laughter as he tears out the stitches on his chest over his heart. "You should be proud of yourself, taking down two Akatsuki is an honor, Sakura. People will surely remember that accomplishment long after you die."

' _Die? What the hell is he talking about? HE'S the one that's going to die, not me' She thought as confused as ever._

' _She...she killed another Akatsuki? Her? Sakura?'_ Sasuke was slipping in and out of consciousness but was conscious enough to hear Deidara say that it was _Sakura_ who had killed, or is going to kill, TWO Akatsuki members when he was about to die just trying to take down _one_ and failed. He felt a tinge of envy but he also felt a sense of pride because it was _Sakura_ who was about to kill _two_ Akatsuki when _he_ couldn't even get _one_.

It was as if he could read her thoughts when Deidara grinned widely and said, "You can kill me but I won't go out without a BANG!"

Sakura stops in her tracks as she stands there confused as she watches the man put clay to the mouth that was once stitched up over his heart.

' _That's fucking disgusting...Akatsuki is full of freaks'_ She thought to herself but then as she sees Deidara starting to glow white, she knew that she and Sasuke are in deep shit.

She quickly turned her head back to Sasuke and sees that Sasuke's stiffened body, knowing that Sasuke had figured out the same thing. They were all going to die if she doesn't do something and fast.

She ran towards Sasuke and used her superhuman strength to carry the boy in her arms. She darted out of the forest, running as fast as her legs could possibly run, but she was no Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, he was stunned to say the least, because he couldn't bring himself to believe that _Sakura_ had just saved him and that _Sakura_ is carrying him in her arms and that _Sakura_ had put _her_ life in danger instead of abandoning him so that _he_ could live.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I won't let you die like this" was the last thing Sasuke heard before he passed out from fatigue.

Sakura ran for as far as she possibly could until her legs collapsed. She had no idea whether or not they were far enough but the light was growing bigger and closer to them. She drew as much chakra as she possibly could, knowing that the more chakra she had the higher the chances this jutsu might save their lives, quickly formed seals, bit her thumb, and summoned a mini Katsuyu to absorb both her and Sasuke in the slug's body.

BOOOOOOOM!

The light covered the entire sky and forest, devastating the entire area, disintegrating all life surrounding the slug, and left nothing but dust and dirt.

The slug spat out the pair and Sakura took a look around her. She was relieved when she realized that her jutsu had worked.

"Thank you Lady Katsuyu for saving us." She told the slug.

"Anytime Sakura-chan." The slug replied back and POOF! She disappeared.

Sakura looked around and saw a small cave that survived the explosion and started to carry Sasuke to their new destination.

When they arrived, she dropped on her knees and she examined the exhausted raven haired boy on the ground. He had passed out due to chakra exhaustion and the battle between him and Deidara.

She slowly removed his tattered shirt so she could examine his wounds further and at least try to help heal him. Much to her expectations, he was covered in bruises and burn marks, severe burn marks at that, but it was nothing she couldn't fix - if she had the chakra to do so. She remembered that the summoning of Katsuyu had taken up an incredibly large amount of chakra, chakra that was reserved for emergencies, chakra that was already limited due to her trying to reach the Yin seal.

' _It doesn't matter. I will have to do whatever I can.'_ She shook her head to regain concentration as she desperately gathered chakra into her palms and started healing the battered up Uchiha.

Slowly, the bruises started to fade and skin grew over the burned areas of his body. Excruciatingly slow. That Deidara did major damage on the Uchiha but Sakura was not going to stop until he is back on his feet again so she could knock him down and bring him home. She began to feel woozy as her chakra level approached a dangerous low. He wasn't healed 100% but it was the absolute best that she could do without actually killing herself.

She started a small fire and pulled his body close to it. His shirt was already tattered to a point of no return and it was getting increasingly cold in the cave. She did what she had to do and she laid by his side and held him to her, giving him the warmth that he desperately needed in order to not die of hypothermia in his weak state. She glanced at the entrance of the cave and realized that it was long past midnight. She wondered if her teammates were worried about her. Little do they know, she had found what they have been looking for and he was laying in her arms.

As exhausted as she was, she was not going to let him out of her sight. She struggled to stay away as her eyes drooped and she fought to keep her eyes open.

Suddenly, she feels a wetness in her arms and the man beside her started to tremor. His eyebrows were pinched together and his face looked distressed as he muttered incoherent words.

' _A nightmare…'_ She thought as she held the man closer to her body, putting her fingers through his hair, stroking it slowly as she tries to relieve him from his dark dreams.

"Shh..shhhh...it's okay" she whispered as she lightly hummed a tune to try and soothe Sasuke.

He had stopped shaking a few minutes after and his eyes started to flutter open, slowly, but they were opening. He had never felt so relaxed and comfortable before. The smell of cherry blossoms and strawberries were filling his senses and a warm glow covered his body. Then, he stiffens. He couldn't fathom what was going on.

Sakura notices his stiff body and realized that the man she was once holding was now awake. Words tried to find their way to her mouth but she just sat there dumbfounded but trying to calm herself enough to explain the situation.

Sasuke jolted and sat up as fast as he can, putting maybe a foot of distance between them. Fear ran down his body, not because of her, but because he had actually _liked_ having her hold him. How did he not wake up when she touched him? How long were they lying like that? Why is there a part of him that wishes he was still in that same position with her and holding her instead?

"What did you do?" he snarled at her. A part of him told him that it was too harsh, but he had to shut out all emotions and be on his top guard again.

Still dumbfounded, she tried to find the right words to say to him but all she could do was ramble on nonstop, as if she was a twelve year old girl again. "I-I was on a mission t-to find you S-Sasuke-kun... To bring you home... T-To convince you to come home with us and then w-we could help you find I-Itachi…. b-be-because Tsunade-Sama said that we were going to take him down... s-so we wanted to help you get your r-revenge... I-I was on my own and I-I heard an explosion and I didn't want anyone to get hurt so I-I ran and then I-I saw you were badly hurt and I wanted to help you but then D-Deidara...D-Deidara started eating clay and then there was a bright light...a-and I didn't want you to die so I-I grabbed you and r-ran and then I took you here a-a-and your shirt was torn a-a-and it was cold...s-so I healed you and laid next to you to k-k-keep you warm s-so you wouldn't...so...you wouldn't die from hypothermia...P-p-please don't be made at me Sasuke-kun."

Between her rambling and the sad, frightened face she had, and the shaking of her hands as she looked away trying to explain the situation to him, he couldn't help but feel a little bit warm on the inside. She had _saved_ him _three times_ in the span of a few hours and actually _held_ him throughout the night. Just as those feelings came back up again, he had to shut them out because he knew he couldn't be bothered to feel any emotions that were not of hatred and anger.

"I never asked you. You had no right to interfere with my business Sakura." He scowled.

"B-but...you were going to die…" She looked into his onyx eyes as she tries to understand why he was so upset.

"That is none of your concern." He continued looking into her emerald eyes with his emotionless stare.

' _None of my concern? How can he still think that after EVERYTHING?' Her body started to fill with annoyance and anger._

"How can you say that Sasuke-kun? Did you expect me to just leave you there? To die?" She replied back to him in a colder tone.

"How I live is not your business and whether or not I die is still none of your business. You have no right to barge in on _my_ fight." He scowled.

"None of my business? We are _friends_ , Sasuke. Even though _you_ left and 'cut your bonds' or whatever, it does not make us, or me, care about you any less than we, or I, do. I don't want to see you die Sasuke. I had to save you." Sakura had confidence in her stern words.

"We are NOT friends Sakura. I am _not_ your friend and you are _not_ my friend. My sins have nothing to do with you. So go home and go play house with your _friends_ back in Konoha." He snarled. Guilt was rising in his body but he had to say anything he needed to in order to get her away from him.

Tears started to build up in her eyes but she had mastered the art of holding back tears due to years of crying over the boy in front of her. She knew that he couldn't and didn't mean what he had said. She knew that he had said all of it so that she wouldn't get in his way of his dark path. She knew him too well.

"I _will_ go back home to Konoha. But you will go back with me Sasuke Uchiha." She stood up as she stared dead into his deep onyx eyes. She had to complete this mission whether it was to take him home willingly or forcefully. She still wasn't fully recovered from her chakra overuse and she didn't have any sleep that night while she was watching him, but she was _not_ going to let him slip out of her fingers this time.

"Hn." Sasuke managed a small smirk. He reached for his kusanagi only to realize that he had lost it in his fight with Deidara. He stood up and readied his body for the cherry blossom's attacks.

With no weapons on Sasuke and extremely low chakra on his part, and with Sakura low on chakra as well, the two knew that this fight was going to be a very interesting one.

"You're such an _annoyance._ " He spoke in a low, cool tone and a tiny little smirk not leaving his face.

' _Annoyance"_ A snarky smile creeped up her face as her chakra-charged fist made contact with the floor.

The battle has begun.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

 **Author's Note: Please leave some reviews. I really really need feedback to see where I can improve and which way I should go with my story. Thanks :)!** **New chapter coming up soon in a few hours or so...I'm writing it as we speak! Smut in a chapter or so!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Capture

Chapter 4: The Capture

Note: Still don't own Naruto bleh

hnhnhnhnhnhn

"SHIT!" The Uchiha boy dodged as a boulder missed his body by a hairline. The little girl in front of him had started an earthquake with one punch to the ground, _in a damn cave_ he might add. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED? WE'RE IN A CAVE SAKURA!" He yelled at her.

"Oh good! If I die, _you'll_ die with me so I can be an _annoyance_ to you in death. Try resting in peace then, _Sasuke-kun._ " She replied with an innocent smile on her face but with the voice of a demon, as Sasuke would describe it.

She continues to swing with as much force and power as she could, kicking and punching her way through the cave as the Uchiha could do nothing but dodge, trying to find the chakra inside of him to activate his Sharingan or even enough to use a fireball jutsu.

At last! He mustered up some chakra to activate his Sharingan. If he could just lock on her just _once_ with his bloodline limit, the battle would be over and he could continue on with his journey of pain and sorrow and she could return home and live the life she deserved without him.

His onyx eyes turn red and black as the Sharingan took over but he had lost the little bubblegum haired girl. Before he even realized it, a boulder that was once a part of the cave was now shooting straight in his direction.

The damn boulder was the size of a truck and she managed to pick it up? _Her?_ Just how much did she grow?

"Are these BOULDERS an ANNOYANCE Sasuke-kun?!" She snarls at him with an insidious smile.

Questions filled his mind as he wondered if the woman in front of him, the woman that's trying to kill him, was actually Sakura. His thoughts were interrupted as another boulder came hurling right at him while he was dodging the previous boulder.

' _I have to focus or I really am going to die. I can't come close to dying to another girl on the same day.'_ He was going to count Deidara as a girl anyway.

He had been avoiding Sakura's attacks long enough for his chakra to be useable so he figured he might as well go all out to stop this little monster from finishing his mission.

"Raiton: Chidori!" He spread his fist with white lightning and charged at the next few meteors of boulders shooting straight at him. As the boulders turned into pebbles, the little girl that was standing behind the boulder attacks were missing.

He sharply looks up and sees a pink haired comet coming down at him fist first.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT AN ANNOYANCE REALLY IS SASUKE-KUN! SHANNAAROOO!" The pinkette shot down as if she was a pink shooting star.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He didn't want to harm her fatally but if he didn't fight with all of his power, he would not be able to survive her attack. The fireball shot straight at the pink comet and Sasuke really thought he was safe. He was wrong. The girl came shooting down still, somewhat slow, but still shooting down at him. With the last of his chakra, he let Orochimaru's seal take over for a few seconds and the finger-like wing collided with the cherry blossom's fist.

The two collapse on the follow, exhausted after their hour long battle. Neither of them really won. Her fist had caused his 'wing' to shatter, fracturing some parts of his arm along with it. She, on the other hand, took one big fireball to her entire body, leaving massive burns all over her body. They both sat there in defeat with no chakra left and no strength left to go any further.

The only thing they could do...was talk.

They both sat there in silence for an hour or so. Sasuke looked at his surroundings. ' _This is definitely not the cave I woke up in today. Did she actually do THIS much damage? What the hell has she been doing these last few years?'_ The cave was a complete wreck and if Sakura had full access to her chakra, the cave would have been pummeled to pieces.

Sakura sat there, choosing to stare deep into Sasuke's face, trying to find any hint of remorse or guilt or even a change in attitude. She still could only find nothingness. Maybe he had gone too far. Maybe she should give up. But maybe it's just how Sasuke looks all the time. What the hell does she know? They're both so damn exhausted that their faces can and should look like they were pummeled by oxen.

"Sasuke-kun?" She decided to end the silence. They were both beat and she wanted to push him a little further, knowing that he has no strength to fight her. She had questions that desperately needed answers and she wanted to know _exactly_ why he left.

"Hn." Of course the Uchiha replied that way. In disinterested but still listening intently. This boy knows how to play mind games with people.

"Why won't you come home?" She asks softly but loud enough for him to hear.

Silence. He closed his eyes and continued to stay quiet, choosing to ignore her question. However, he was very interested to hear what else she has to ask or say, because he knows Sakura. He knows there's much MUCH more to this than just one question.

She pushes one more time, hoping that he would give her some sort of reply.

"Why won't you come home Sasuke-kun? Why won't you let us _help_ you? We know of Itachi's plans. We have the manpower and the strength to beat him _together so_ why won't you let us help you? Why won't you just come home and let us _help_ you Sasuke-kun?" She can feel her tears creep up on her but she refuses to cry in front of him again.

"Hn." Was the only reply he could give her.

She couldn't hold it back any longer. All he can ever say is "hn" or "aa" or "you're such an _annoyance"_ or " _you're annoying"._ How can she be so in love with such a monosyllabic, heartless, thoughtless, _jerk?_ She came all this way to find him, risked her life for him, and fought for him and _this_ is all she gets? Not even a _thank you_?

She brings her knees up to her chest as she wraps her arms around them, staring at her knee caps as she lets her emotions flow through her once again.

The sight of tears streaming down the cherry blossom's face, eyes stained with glass, cheeks flushed with the color red from anger and frustration, it reminds him of a very familiar night a few years back with the same girl in front of him.

"Why Sasuke-kun? Why can't you answer me? I don't understand. I don't...I never expected for you to come home willingly. I never expected you to open your arms out for me and accept me or our village. I never expected you to come back with me by your own will. I just...I just want to know _why_. _WHY_ don't you want to come back to us? You left us...you left _me_ to go to Orochimaru so you could be powerful enough to beat Itachi. I know you killed Orochimaru. That must mean that you _are_ powerful enough to beat him now. So why don't you come back home so we can help you? I mean, you left for power and now you have it. So why won't you come back? Are we not enough for you..? Am...am _I_ not enough for you?" The tears continued to flow as she spoke in a low whisper, trying to breathe through her sobbing and sniffling.

' _You left me...am I not enough for you?'_ He told himself that those words did not break whatever was left of his heart. He told himself that he had no attachment to the pinkette in front of him. He told himself that the guilt inside of him was not from leaving her, but from...he didn't have an answer for it. He didn't have an answer for the warmth he felt when he woke up in her arms. He didn't have an answer for the relief he felt when he saw her pummeling the stupid blonde Akatsuki into the ground. He told himself that he only thought about her in his dying moments because she was just an annoyance in his mind that wouldn't stop pestering him.

Before he could stop himself, his mouth opened and he began to speak. His voice was trembling, but he only told himself that it was from the cold, not from the feelings he has for the girl.

"S..Sakura. I.." he began. She looked up at him in disbelief. He's actually speaking to her! And he actually has emotion in his face! She managed to stop sobbing uncontrollably for a few seconds, waiting to hear what he has to say for himself.

"I...I can't come home Sakura. Not when Itachi is still out there. I can't and won't give up on my path for revenge. It's true that I killed Orochimaru but he was a sickening freak and I did not need him anymore. It's true that I have the power I need to take down my brother. But...I can't come home." He continued to let the words pour out. He's hurt the pinkette too many times in her short life and she still cared for him all of this time. It was the one thing he can do for her. He can't come home. He _can't_. But he _can_ give her answers so maybe she can go home and find peace and love from someone else...someone who's not him. He can't explain why but the thought of her with another man that was not him just started to eat him up inside.

' _I can't go home...I can't_ ' The word 'can't' flowed through her mind... _Why can't he?_ He didn't say that he doesn't _want_ to but that he just couldn't come home...The thought of that somewhat relieved her but she still wanted to know why he can't come home.

Knowing that he still has her attention, he continued…

"I can't come home Sakura. Not when Itachi is out there. You and I both know how dangerous he is. I don't know if I will survive my fight with him but it is still my destiny. But...if I drag Konoha into this fight...if I drag others...if I drag _you_ and _you_ get hurt, I won't know what to do. I have too much darkness surrounding me Sakura and death follows me wherever I go. I can't come home. Not when he's out there...I can't."

He looked into her emerald green eyes to find any signs of a reaction. She had stopped crying rivers and is now only crying puddles so that was a good sign. Suddenly he noticed that her cheeks began to rise and the corners of her lips started to perk up. She understood what he was trying to say.

"Sakura...I…" He was moving closer to her before either of them had even noticed until their faces were right in front of her. She smell his scent, his intoxicating scent that can drive a woman crazy. He spelled like a forest after a thunderstorm, musty, a little sweaty, but dark and piney. She could feel his breath on her and her eyes went straight to his. She swore she could see a new emotion that she had never seen before on him...it wasn't lust...it was as if he saw a rainbow for the first time.

He noticed that she had stopped crying altogether. Her sweet, cherry blossom scent filled his senses. It's ironic that he doesn't like sweets and yet, her scent can send him over the moon. Her emerald eyes were glistening. Her hair was messy with a few stray strands falling onto her face. Her neck had small specks of sweat all gliding down her pale skin. He didn't have words for how he was feeling...he just knew that her presence was all he needed in his dark times.

Together, they started to close the distance between their faces. She could practically feel his lips touching her and he could practically taste hers...until he felt a sharp tug around his neck and noticed her neck was being wrapped by some metal-looking collar.

He hears her scream as men gathered around her, tying her up with chakra strings, and a man pressed his hand on her body as he sends what seems to be chakra currents all over her body.

Sasuke yells out a rough, animalistic scream as he watches her fall forward, going limp and being carried away by these mysterious men.

He tries to attack them but he couldn't. He couldn't use the cursed seal or his Sharingan or any of his chakra. He tried to move his body but realized he was also strung up in chakra rope. A man walks up to him and says, "Ah...the all-mighty Sasuke Uchiha. Heh. I thought the destruction outside had something to do with you. Now tell me, where is your brother Itachi?"

He doesn't reply with answers but gave the man a snarl that would come from a rabid dog.

"Now, now Uchiha. Don't make me hurt that little girlfriend of yours. I mean, you wouldn't want her to be harmed in any way, _do you?"_

Just as Sasuke had thought. Nothing but death and darkness follows him. He had left the village to protect those who were important to him. He had left so his friends, his team, his _Sakura_ would get in harm's way but now it's coming back with a vengeance. He was being captured. _She_ was being captured.

Sasuke imagined the hundreds and hundreds of ways that he could kill the man standing in front of him if he were to so much as _touch_ the pink haired woman.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

 **Author's note: Smut next chapter! WooWoo! I hope you guys liked this...I'm trying my hardest but no one is telling me what direction to take. Sorry for all of the punctuation or grammatical errors. I hope Sasuke is still in character. This is how I perceived him anyway. Next chapter in a few hours...like 12:00pm PST!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Escape Before the Lemon

**Chapter 5: The Escape Before the Lemon**

 **Note: I don't own Naruto**

 **Author's Note: I'm very well aware that Sasuke seems to be lightening up / softening up / opening up to Sakura more and that he's figured out he has feelings for her pretty fast. In my opinion, which you don't have to agree with, I've always thought that Sakura held a special place in his heart. He's always protected her, addressed her, acknowledged her feelings, and was never exactly heartless to her. Just because he's going down a dark path doesn't mean that he doesn't have** _ **any**_ **feelings for her. I want and have** _ **always**_ **thought that their relationship would have been this far along if Sakura had joined in on Sasuke's journey at any point in time. It has always seem like Sasuke would not be able to suppress his affection/feelings for her if she's around. Anyway, that's just my reasoning for this. Also, I have to go down this path because we have a long,long,loooong way to go. I will address Pein, Itachi, Tobi,** _ **Madara**_ **, Akatsuki, war,** _ **everything**_ **and how SasuSaku can overcome it! Maybe a baby Salad will come ;) Who knooows. Okay enjoy! I'm sorry for not being descriptive either. I have a hard time with words.**

hnhnhnhnhnhn

"Uhei, Akino, are you positive that this is where Sakura was headed?" The sensei said smoothly, hiding his concern for his student. Underneath his mask, he hid a small frown and underneath his figurative mask, he was coming close to being distressed as the thought of losing his favorite kunoichi.

"Hai, Kakashi-san. She told us to bring you here and left to inspect the explosions here." The ninken replied. They only did as they were instructed by the pink haired kunoichi but they did feel guilty about leaving her behind.

"KAKASHI-SENSEIII!" The current white fang turned around at the high pitched scream that he could easily recognize who it was that possessed such enthusiasm and energy. Low and behold, the blonde shinobi in the bright orange jumpsuit was running towards him and behind him was the Konoha pursuit team.

' _He's going to go nuts…'_ The white fang thought to himself. He didn't know how to explain this to Naruto without having Naruto blame himself for this misfortune.

The Konoha pursuit team was flabbergasted at the sight in front of them. Their hearts dropped as they took in their surrounding. There was absolutely nothing except dust, dirt, ashes, and the remains of the creatures that had inhabited the now destroyed forest.

"Kakashi-sensei…I don't feel Sakura's chakra anywhere. Is she late?" The blonde was definitely confused. It was almost midnight and all of the ninken were summoned to this location. He had thought that they found Sasuke and he was ecstatic to go meet his ex-teammate and bring the idiot home. But he didn't sense Sasuke around and he definitely didn't sense Sakura either. He didn't even bump into her along the way to the location.

"Naruto." The sensei couldn't find an explanation. He didn't know where Sakura went off to either. Even with his Sharingan, he couldn't find _any_ trace of Sakura or Sasuke around.

Naruto curled his fingers into a fist. His knuckles turned white as blood dripped out of them. Kakashi didn't have to fill him in. He knew what happened. With this much damage to the area, there was no way anything or _anyone_ could have survived.

"Sakura-chan headed in this direction to examine the explosions. She wanted to make sure no one was being hurt and sent us to bring you all here." The ninken, Uhei, informed Naruto.

"Is there anything that can give us clues about Sakura-chan's whereabouts? Hinata, do you see anything with your byakugan?" The blonde asked with a smidge of hope that they can find her. He had already lost one teammate, he couldn't lose another.

The Hyuuga princess activated her byakugan and scanned the vicinity for any signs of the pink haired girl's presence.

"No...nothing Naruto-kun." She lowered her head in disappointment. She had really wanted to be useful on this mission so she could impress Naruto in some way.

"Wait! Do you guys smell that?" The man dog, Kiba, shouted.

"Just smoke and death…" Yamato replied back to the man dog.

"No...there were people here." _Sniff. Sniff. Sniff._ Kiba's and Akamaru's noses went wild.

"Your question was very vague, Kiba. You asked if we had smelled 'that' but you did not specify what 'that' was. Your first mistake was assuming that we knew what you were referring to when you said 'that' so when Yamato answered 'smoke and death', we thought you meant 'smoke and death' and not 'that'. If you had asked 'do you smell people' we would have been able to say no because we do not have the nose like you do. It's a common mistake." Sai was just being Sai, the inexperienced conversationalist.

Kiba didn't hear a word Sai had said when he smelled something familiar. It was the scent of strawberries and cherry blossoms masked by blood, sweat, and dirt. He darted towards the location and found very useful and important clues to finding the location of the kunoichi.

The team ran after Kiba, hoping that he had found something to explain what had happened. They gathered around Kiba and stared down at the floor...pink strands of hair, a kusanagi with an Uchiha fan carved into the hilt, and a gold ring with something written onto the green gem, and a hitai-ate with tiny bits of red fabric hanging beside the metal.

They all stood still as they all processed the information. Surrounding them were footsteps of maybe 10-20 other people, varying in sizes and Kiba had said there were more people than the three that he could smell. Something had happened here.

Kakashi couldn't shake this feeling that something had went terribly wrong. He knew he had seen that ring somewhere...suddenly, the memory flashed before his eyes. He knew he saw it when he was fighting the blonde Akatsuki member while retrieving Gaara!

"Kiba. Akamaru. All of you ninken" he started to speak in a stern, urgent voice, "follow the scent hitai-ate and fast."

"That hitai-ate belonged to Sakura-chan...didn't it?" The anger in Naruto flourished because he too had put the pieces together. He knew that Sasuke was here, that Sakura was here, and he too knew that that ring belonged to the Akatsuki member Deidara. Sakura was dead for all they know but Naruto was not going to rest until they find her. He would not let himself believe, even for a second, that Sasuke had killed her or that she had died to an Akatsuki scum. She was a strong girl. Heck, she might have taken down the Akatsuki herself and had taken Sasuke home on her own. Whatever it may be, he was not going to stop until he finds Sakura.

The team ran towards the cherry blossom's scent and would not stop until they find her. They can't stop. They were afraid of what Naruto might do if Sakura were to die or go missing. This was for both Sakura's and Naruto's sake. He had lost too many people, they can't bare to see him lose one more.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

"Sasuke-kun should have been back by now…" The red head whined as her curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Maybe he came to his senses and decided to leave so he would never see you again." Suigetsu jabbed at Karin as he smiled, showing his shark-sharp teeth.

"It's not like Sasuke to leave like this without leaving a message, Suigetsu." Juugo, being the only reasonable one on the team, replied.

"If anything, he left because he didn't want to be bothered by the two of you weighing him down by being useless. Ch." Karin snapped back. She had an anger problem that was about to go out of hand if Suigetsu pushed her far enough.

"The only thing weighing him down is you clinging onto him wherever he goes, _desperate bitch_." He giggled while keeping an eye on Karin in case she decided to murder him.

"YOU MOTHERFU-" She started to shout but was interrupted before she could finish her indefinite curse on Suigetsu and his ancestors.

"We should go look for him in case anything had happened. We don't have time to fight." Juugo tried to reason with the little ones, as he would call them.

"Ch." The two responded at the same time, choosing to ignore each other and Hebi took off in the direction that Sasuke had left in earlier.

Hnhnhnhnhnhn

"I will ask you again. Where is Itachi?" The man's voice was gruff and loud as he demanded that Sasuke reveal the location of the other Uchiha. The man, or fat blob as Sasuke would describe him, was about 6'1, chubby built, medium brown skinned, and definitely couldn't grow a real beard as Sasuke noticed that he had patches of hair all over the man's face. ' _How can someone be so bald yet be so hairy at the same time'_ The situation he was in was not a joking matter but Sasuke couldn't help but think about how bald the fat blob was.

"Hn." Sasuke refuses to discuss any matter with the fat blob. He would not let himself be associated with someone as lowly as the man in front of him. Regardless of the situation that he is in, he would not let anyone talk down to him or even keep him as prisoner. He could easily kill the blob if he had any access to chakra.

When he was taken captive by the Kumogakure shinobi, he had found out they were from Kumo when the blob's henchmen talked about their Kage and he saw their forehead protectors hanging from their pants, one of the shinobi had chained Sasuke's hands together with chakra restricting handcuffs.

The Kumo shinobi and the fat blob had taken him and Sakura from the cave and walked for about two days before taking camp in another forest. He was now currently sitting in a tent, being interrogated by some fat blob for information on the man he hated the most. Sasuke blamed himself for not being able to sense so many shinobi before they caught him and Sakura. He must have been extremely exhausted to have let his guard down that much...the other reason could have been that he was too distracted by the radiant beauty that was inches away from his lips.

The raven haired boy would not cower to some lowly shinobi as the man standing in front of him. He could smell the man's breath from a foot away. It reeked of rotten eggs and what he could only describe as putrefied curry. The blob's body odor was even more disturbing than his breath. ' _Does he not shower or even brush his teeth?'_

"Not cooperating? Heh. I wonder what that beautiful girlfriend of yours would say if she found out you weren't doing whatever you can to keep her safe, Sasuke."

Sakura. His onyx eyes dilated and widened just a tad. All of his fears and worries came flooding back to him when the blob decided to threaten her safety. Throughout their two day journey, Sakura had been unconscious and carried around like luggage by some lowly shinobi. The same shinobi who carried her was the one that sent chakra bolts throughout her body, knocking her out and tossed her around like a rugged doll. Sasuke vowed that the second he was freed, he was going to kill _that_ shinobi first.

Sasuke had mini-meltdowns, as you would call it, throughout the two day journey because each time someone had touched Sakura or made sickening comments about her body or the things they'd do to her, he would snap and lunge at the men, trying to bite their throats out. Some of the shinobi were scared shitless by the Uchiha but others just laughed at the sight of the distressed Uchiha. He had put _those_ men on his list to kill after he killed the shinobi that had made her unconscious.

"Don't touch her." Sasuke snarled. The fat blob knew he had hit a gold mine when he found out that Sasuke had a girlfriend. He could definitely use her to his advantage and get the information he needed from the angry Sasuke.

With a snap of a finger, two shinobi came in the tent, carrying a limp Sakura by her arms. Even though she was unconscious, they didn't even try to handle her with care. They brought her in as her legs were being dragged over the rough dirty, leaving her knees scraped and dirtied. It was as if they were carrying in a deer they had killed and were going to gut her for dinner. The placed her onto a chair tied her there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH HER!" He was losing control of his emotions and his body. He shook as though he was in pain and his face went white, just like his knuckles.

"Ah. She must mean nothing to you since you're not willing to give me what I want, hm?" The bald man chuckled as he watched the distress Uchiha sit there in anguish.

' _Do I mean nothing to you Sasuke-kun?'_ The words flew back to him...those words that she had cried out to him that night in the cave just a few days ago.

The bald man walked across the small tent to reach over a small wooden table to grab something that shined black in the dim tent. Sasuke held his breath when he realized what the man had picked up - a kunai. The man walked back towards Sakura and holds it against her neck, grazing her soft alabaster skin with the tip, only stopping at her jugular artery.

"Heh. Actually…" the man put the kunai into his weapon pouch as he continued, "this would be a lot more fun if there's an audience to see your reaction." With that, he sent another blaze of chakra into the cherry blossom's body, bringing her conscious through the use of agonizing pain.

Sasuke let out a loud scream that half sounded like a snarl and half like a jaguar mother protecting her cubs from predators. He frantically tried to break through his cuffs; his skin was pressing against the edge of the cuffs so hard that it tore into his wrists, leaving gashes throughout the area. He tried to jump out of his chair but the two shinobi that had brought Sakura in held him down in his chair.

"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU-" he stopped talking as the bubblegum haired girl fluttered her eyes open. She looked like she had woken up after being dead. Her face was pale and sweat was dripping throughout her body and she shook as she began to regain consciousness.

"S...Sasuke-kun?" a soft whisper peeped out of her mouth. She was still dazed from being unconscious for two days and from being hit with such amount of chakra for the second time.

"Sakura.." His voice was much lower this time and he said it with such gentleness that you wouldn't believe it was coming from the Uchiha himself. He had forgotten the man standing next to her who had just threatened to kill her a minute ago. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. ' _This is all my fault…'_ He thought to himself. _This_ was why he left. _This_ was why he couldn't take her with him. _This_ was why he had to outcast his emotions and bonds with everyone he's ever cared about. This girl...she is being put in harm's way because of _him_...because he's attached to her...because _she_ was his weakness.

"Heheh.." The man began to speak again. He knew he had the Uchiha wrapped around his finger as long as he had this bubblegum haired girl. The baldy held up his kunai to her jugular once again and asked, "Where is Itachi Uchiha? Or do I have to start cutting this pretty face before you start to cooperate?"

"I..I don't.." The raven haired boy began to speak. He was at a loss for what to do. He didn't have access to chakra. He didn't have the strength to kill these three men in the tent. He couldn't do anything to protect her or even save her. If he had the information, he would have given it up a long time ago but he didn't. He had no idea where Itachi could be.

A smile starting to appear on the baldy's face as he hears the Uchiha begin to speak. ' _Jackpot'_ was all he could think to himself. Kami really blessed him that day when he found the Uchiha _and_ his girlfriend...his weakness. He knew he wouldn't be able to grab the Uchiha without a fight, hence the reason why he had about 20 shinobi following him in search for the Uchiha. Which Uchiha? Either would do because he would end up getting Itachi either way.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura had finally regain consciousness. Her body was incredibly sore, from what she didn't know but she was sure it had something to do with the stinky piece of crap of a blob beside her. She looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. She had never seen those onyx eyes filled with fear and worry before. She had never seen his face with such powerful emotions that were not of hatred and bitterness. The two day nap had gave her enough time to replenish her chakra to max power but she couldn't let the shinobi know that yet. She had to sooth the poor Uchiha in front of her first before she could take matters into her own hands…

"Sasuke-kun...it's okay. Don't worry about me." She gave him a large innocent smile and her eyes smiled along with her. It confused him, to say the least. How can it be okay? How can she smile at such a time like this? Does she not know that the man was practically holding a kunai at her throat? Does she not know that her life was in the hands of a fat lard? His questions came to a halt when he felt something emanate. He could not use his chakra but he could feel _hers_ and she was radiating with chakra as if she was the sun. The corner of his lip peeked up just a little, into a tiny hint of a smirk that only she had noticed. ' _Hn.'_ She must have been able to read his mind because the second he "hn'ed" in his thoughts, she focused chakra into her fists and feet.

"Aw, did you hear the princess? She's okay! This girl may be dumber than we thought. First you fall in love with Sasuke Uchiha, the missing-nin, and now you think you're okay? HAHAHHAA!" The bald man let out a laughter that was so loud it shook the damn tent.

Without a warning, she sends her chakra charged foot into his groin with a loud "WHO'S THE DUMB FUCK NOW? SHANNNAAROO!" That baldy was a _definitely_ never going to have kids after that kick.

The two shinobi holding down Sasuke stood in a defensive stance. Sasuke couldn't be bothered to join the fight as he continued to keep a smirk on his face, watching the queen of the fist unleash her fury. He couldn't help but feel so much pride for the woman in his eyes. ' _Two Akatsuki members, an army of Kumo shinobi, and I guess she beat me too…'_ Sure he felt a hit to his pride but he was still proud that she could kick his ass after only a few years of training.

Kumo shinobi started to surround the tent when they heard the explosion. Sakura and Sasuke had sensed their chakras all around but they weren't worried in the least.

"Sasuke-kun?" She look at him with a devilish grin on her face. He nodded, knowing exactly what she was asking of him,

Without the two Kumo shinobi holding him down, he could act fast. He leaped out of his chair as high as he could while she sent a earth shattering blow to the ground, shaking and destroying all ground in a five mile radius. The Kumo shinobi army fell to the ground and through some cracks. Some died but others were able to avoid being severely injured.

"Y...you're a shinobi?" The bald man spat as he coughed up some blood. He definitely had some internal bleeding after the balls busting kick from Sakura. He immediately regretted not cuffing her up with some chakra restricting cuffs. He couldn't find a forehead protector on her and she looked innocent enough and he thought she was only traveling with Sasuke as a lover...He shouldn't have underestimated her.

"Ch. Don't underestimate me, _dumbass._ " She tightened her glove as she prepared to finish him with one quick blow to the stomach.

Before she could kill the man, Sasuke grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Sakura." He moved his attention to the bald man laying on the floor. "Why do you want to know where Itachi is?" His dark voice returned. He wanted to know what Itachi had to do with this nuisance in front of him.

"H-he…Your brother...took my Yugito…" The bleeding man was breathing heavily as he tries to speak. "T-they came...and took her…"

"Why?" Sasuke wanted to know who Yugito was and what Itachi had to do with her. He didn't put Itachi off as one to kidnap random women but Itachi _was the_ one who massacred an entire clan to 'test' himself.

"She's…" the man coughed up some blood before continuing "she's Kumo's jinchuriki for the two-tails...I thought you could help me find her by finding him...Please...I was just" another cough came out "I was just trying to find my Yugito. Please...I know you know what it's like to lose someone you love...Please...help me."

Sasuke didn't know what to feel. Before Sakura had arrived, he would have just ended this moron's life in a split second. But now...he actually felt _sympathy_ for the man. Wait? Did he hear that right? ' _I know you know what it's like to lose someone you love.'_ Was he talking about Sakura? His eyes drew to her in his peripheral vision. He was relieved when he saw that she was okay and comepletely torn when he remembered her being at the mercy of the man before her. He doesn't love Sakura...does he? He didn't know what he's feeling.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered. Again, he knew exactly what she was about to say. It was weird for him. Is this the second or third time they understood each other without even actually saying words? How is he understanding her so well and how is she understanding him? He's just getting more and more confused by the second but he knew exactly what she's about to say.

"Aa." He nodded at her and turned away from the man in front of him. Sakura's palms began to glow a light green color, her chakra hummed as she places her hands on the baldy's chest.

The man winced as he thought she was going to end his life. He thought that it was his time. Then...he felt something soothing. The pain in his body began to fade away as he looked at the pink haired kunoichi. She was healing him back to health.

"W..why?" He managed to speak without coughing up blood for the first time.

"We don't know where Itachi is...but we will do whatever we can to find him and we will try to bring Yugito back okay?" She responded in a sweet voice, something that would easily ease anyone who listened to her. IT was Sasuke's favorite thing about her. The way her voice could soothe him and make his pain go away.

The man stared at Sasuke in disbelief. He had just tried to kill Sasuke's love, and the Uchiha didn't even _try_ to argue at the pink haired girl's response.

'Uncuff me before we change our minds." The Uchiha murmured.

-An hour or so later-

"You're not as bad as they say you are Sasuke Uchiha. I..I hope you find your brother someday. Kumogakure is ever in your debt. And Sakura...thank you for everything. I apologize for our actions. And…" the bald man looked around him "keep kicking ass."

"Hehe. Arigato. We will try our best to find your Yugito." Sakura bowed a farewell to the Kumo man and his army.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away, preparing to leave and strangely, he was just waiting for the kunoichi to turn and follow him too. Was he finally letting her come along? His reasoning for letting her come along was that he wasn't just going to let her go off on her own again. Who knows what might happen. She might get kidnapped by other shinobi and get hurt and she'll be helpless...even though she basically beat an entire army with one punch on the ground and destroyed caves and an Akatsuki and him...but that meant nothing. The Uchiha continued to fight his internal battle of what his feelings were for the bubblegum princess but he made up his mind. She was not going to go _anywhere_ without him and he was not going anywhere without _her_. Not again.

hnhnhnhnhnhn 


	7. Chapter 6: The Love Before the Lemon

**Chapter 6: The Love Before the Lemon**

 **Note: Don't own Naruto blegh**

 **Author's Note: Get ready for some hard core fluff and some hard core lemon! Please leave some reviews with suggestions. Don't worry! I'm continuously writing the next chapter. I won't stop until I finish** _ **at least**_ **20 more chapters. I want to explore every single detail. I won't stop til I address Akatsuki, Obito,** _ **everything**_ **. Enjoy~**

hnhnhnhnhnhn

Sakura and Sasuke had been walking aimlessly through the forest for a few hours after their ordeal with the Kumo shinobi. They walked in silence as neither of them had the courage to discuss what had happened in the cave. The tension between them was so thick that they could cut it with a chakra scalpel. It was already getting dark as the sun had set and night creeped up on them.

The stars glistened in the sky and crickets were chirping to break the silence between the two, as if the crickets knew of the uncomfortable vibe in the air. The two had decided to stop and make camp because it was never wise to travel during the night.

They sat around the campfire, keeping a distance from each other. Sakura decided to just sit and stare at the flicking fire asa sasuke leaned against a broken log and stared up into the sky. Here's a peek of what's going on in the heads of the two shinobi.

Sasuke:

 _Why did I wait for her? Why did I let her come with me? Where are we even going? I don't even know what's ahead. Are we looking for Itachi together? Is she going to go find Itachi with me? Why is she following me? Why didn't I tell her to leave? Why isn't she saying anything? She usually talks a lot, especially a lot more when I_ _don't_ _want to talk but now that I_ _want_ _her to she doesn't? What is she thinking? Are we just going to ignore what happened in the cave? Does she not want to acknowledge it? Did she not want it to happen? Did I do something wrong? Was she disappointed when it didn't happen? Was she relieved when it didn't happen? Why do I even care what she thinks? Why do I even care if she cares? I don't care. You do. I don't. You do. No, I don't. She makes you happy. No, she's an annoyance. You care about her, that's why you were freaking out and losing control when you saw her in pain. No, I was afraid I might have another death on my hands for people to scrutinize me over. Yeah say whatever you want. I don't like her. I feel nothing for her. She means nothing to me. She's the reason why I'm so weak. She's annoying, and irritating, and she thinks she's all that and she…what's that smell? Oh...it's her...she smells so good. But I don't care._

Of course his face was as emotionless as always and you would have no clue what is going on in his mind if you weren't a Yamanaka or a psychic. As he continued his fight between what he thinks are his feelings towards Sakura and his _true_ feelings are for Sakura, let's go look at what's going on in Sakura's mind.

Sakura:

 _I wonder if Kakashi-sensei and Naruto are worrying about me...I'd be worried too if I saw the destruction that Deidara left. I don't even know where we are right now. Don't worry though, Kakashi-sensei..Naruto. I found him...I don't know if he'll come back with me...I know you want me to take him home but he won't...not when Itachi is still out there...I can't come home to you Naruto. Itachi has Yugito and I promised Kumo that I would bring her back...I don't know how much help I would be for Sasuke but I can't leave him...if he'll have me. Maybe it's for the best, Naruto. I can take care of him. I can do my best to protect him and aid him in any way that I can. I don't want you to worry Naruto. I will do my best to bring him home to you after Itachi is gone...Itachi...Itachi has Yugito...Yugito was Chihiro's love (she had found out the bald guy's name)...Chihiro's love…'I know you know what it's like to lose someone you love...' Someone Sasuke loves...? Sasuke loves someone? Was he talking about me? It can't be. Sasuke think's I'm an annoyance. He left me after I poured my heart out to him time and time again...he...he left me...but...he took me this time...or did I follow him? Why did he let me follow him? Why didn't he tell me to go away? Why did he wait for me? Why didn't he tell me that his business has nothing to do with me? Does he care about me? Does he...he tried to kiss me! Why didn't he bring it up? Why isn't he bringing it up? Does he regret it? Was it a spur of the moment thing? Was he disappointed when we got interrupted? Was he relieved? Do you love him? Are you disappointed? Did you even want to kiss him? What would his lips taste like...how would they feel...are they soft? Are they...Sakura calm down. You've been through enough...just...let it be. Just see where it goes..._

"Sakura…" A low, dreamy voice broke the silence as the cherry blossom perked her head up and stared in the direction of the musing sound. Sasuke had decided that the he had enough of the silence and wanted to hear her voice, but as her name rolled off of his tongue, he had no idea what other words should follow. He didn't know what to say! He just wanted to break the silence!

"I...I..uh...Thank you." Was all he managed to find. He bit his tongue to stop himself for saying anything he'd regret.

Even after everything, after having his feelings for her tested over and over again, he just couldn't stop denying the fact that he feels _something_ for her. He couldn't stop denying the way he lights inside when she smiles. He couldn't stop denying the relief he had when he saw her rushing to save him from the blonde man-woman. He couldn't stop denying the warmth that filled his heart and made it beat a thousand beats per minute he woke up in her arms. He couldn't stop denying the fact that he was so _proud_ of his Sakura for being so damn powerful that she had destroy _two_ Akatsuki members, a Kumo army, and _him_. He couldn't stop denying the fact that he actually called her _his_ Sakura. His heart was drumming so loud that it had broken the silence for him. There was just something about being around her that made him lose sight of the darkness that filled him. He couldn't stop denying that she replaced that darkness with warmth by just staring at her. Her smile was radiant. Her laughter was always effortless and cheerful. Her emerald eyes always shimmered with love...and her heart was full of wonder, acceptance, and understanding. He didn't deserve her. He knows that. He knows that she's better off with someone else...and no matter how much he denies his feelings for her, he _knows_ that he would rather die than see her or even _think_ about her being with another man that's not him. She's _his_ Sakura...even though he feels nothing for her, he keeps telling himself.

He starts to fidget and a stinging pain disturbed his thoughts as he looked down to his wrists. They were still torn from him struggling against the cuffs while he was trying to kill the man who was manhandling his Sakura. Again, continuing to deny saying that she was ' _his_ Sakura'.

Sakura was eager to hear what he called her name. ' _Arigato' That's it? That's all you have to say? Ch...I mean it_ _is_ _Sasuke..._ She noticed his eyes were fixed on something and his face looked rather uncomfortable. She followed his eyes as she looked down to his wrists.

"Here.." She moved to sit next to him as her hands began to glow green. She placed her palms on his wrists to start healing him.

He watched her do her magic as the irritating gashes started to disappear. He watched her face carefully but in amazement. Her eyebrows were so pushed together it was as if someone were trying to mush it into one big brow. Her eyes were concentrated and fixed...Her hands were so delicate and soft as they gazed against his skin. The feeling of having her chakra flow through him was something he couldn't describe. It was like he was finally able to drink water after a year long walk through the desert. Her chakra illuminated her face and he noticed the tiny little scratches on her delicate, snow white skin. He noticed her pink lush lips as she bit her bottom lip in concentration. He noticed how beautiful the cherry blossom's bubblegum pink were in the light of her glowing chakra. He knew she wasn't ugly and he knew she was at least a little bit attractive for the kid with the weird eyebrows back home to love her and for the _dobe_ to love her...he just didn't know how beautiful she actually was until now.

"Done!" Her tiny little voice chimed with a hint of glee as she finished healing his wrists. She looked into his eyes and gave him so beautiful it was like her eyes were the stars and her lips were the moon.

The voices in his head stopped...The denials stopped...The fears stopped...The questions stopped...He stopped every thought that had gone through his head but he couldn't stop what he was about to do.

As her hand slipped away from his wrists, he softly grabbed her fingers, mending his with hers. With his other hand, he light touched her cheek, tracing her jaw with his thumb as he stared into her starry eyes.

"What...wh-what are you-" Her voice was shaking with nerves but was interrupted by soft yet chapped lips pressing onto hers.

hnhnhnhnhnhn


	8. Chapter 7: The Lemon

**Chapter 7: The Lemon**

 **Note: I don't own Naruto**

 **Author's Note: Oh god I'm struggling to write this...so much dirtiness in one sitting. The smut aside, I just came up with an AMAZING idea for the upcoming challenge that SasuSaku has to face and you guys are going to l-o-v-e it! I love it. I just...I love it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story so far. I would love your reviews to push me in a better direction :) I am still sorry for my grammatical errors or my spelling errors. I'm just so excited to get all of these ideas out of my head! I hate tiny details about like how the trees are and how the surrounds are...Whenever I read fanfics, I already have a fantasy environment played out for me. I don't need to author to describe what the grass looked like yanno? Anyway...I hope you enjoy my style of writing. It's simplistic and straight to the point! Use your wildest imagination~ Kek.**

 **P.S: I just ordered a customized license plate from the DMV. I am now a proud owner of the license plate "UCHIHAA" WOOWOO!**

 **Please please please help give me ideas on how to write lemon. I've been doing this for four hours...I'm terrible at dirty writing.**

 **Ok enjoy~**

hnhnhnhnhnhn

She couldn't bring herself to believe it as his lips were being gently pressed against hers. She couldn't believe that this dark, mysterious, almost always emotionless, destructive man was holding her cheek ever so delicately as if she was going to break at any moment. His rough, calloused fingers were holding onto hers and she felt as if Kami had created so they could fit between only hers. The man of her dreams, the man that she has loved since she was a little girl, was kissing her...but she couldn't understand why...why now?

She wanted so badly to return his kiss, to wrap her arms around his neck, to embrace those dry but gentle lips with hers, to just show him how much she's loved and missed him all these years...but she couldn't just yet.

She moved her head slightly back, remaining a close distance between him and her, enough to feel his breath on her face...his warm, sweet breath that smelled like strawberry melons...sweets that he would refuse to eat.

Sasuke felt a jolt of pain that came from the cherry blossom's rejection. He knew that this was a possibility...he knew that she might not feel the same way she once did about him. Maybe this was a way for him to get an affirmation for that question that was always lingering on his mind. ' _Does she still feel that way…'_ This was the cruel awakening he needed to finally get all of those fantasies about being with her out of his mind. With this rejection, this answer of her not loving him anymore, it will finally let him sink further into the darkness and push farther on his path to vengeance without anything or _anyone_ holding him back. He couldn't help but feel hurt, as if whatever was left of his heart was starting to break into pieces. He couldn't help but keep his eyes closed and drown himself in his loathing thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun…" That voice of hers...that sweet, velvety voice of hers managed to pull him out of his thoughts, as it always has. "Why?"

Silence.

"Why, Sasuke-kun? Why now after all of this time? Why in the cave?" She asked softly, afraid to scare the man in front of her.

"I...I'm sorry." The raven let go of the pinkett's hand as he stands up to walk to the other side of the campfire. He didn't mean to make things more uncomfortable between them. He just had to know how she felt. He couldn't control himself. She made him feel things that he's never felt before in his lonely existence but now that she had basically rejected him, he had no idea what to do with himself besides distancing his heart from hers once again.

"Sorry? For what?" She raised an eyebrow and stood up quickly, grabbing his hand back before he could leave. She was actually quite confused. She just wanted to know what sparked him to make such a move in such short notice.

"You can go back home in the morning." His voice returned back to being emotionless.

 _Go back home? What is he talking about?_ This guy is so hard to read sometimes. First he kisses her and then he tells her to leave?

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Your place is at home, where you belong. You are not needed here." _Kami_ , he's going back to the stone cold voice he's always had.

"Not needed here? Wha-" She couldn't understand why he's avoiding her questions but before she could finish her sentence, he snapped at her.

"What don't you get Sakura? Why do you keep asking questions? You are not needed here! Go. Home! You belong back home with your friends and family! You don't belong here! You don't belong with me! I don't need you! You are only an annoyance!" His voice began to tremble slightly. He couldn't keep his cool any longer. He let his pain croak out of his throat as he turns away the one person he truly cared about.

What the hell was happening? First he kisses her and now he's telling her to leave and that she doesn't belong with him? Where does he even get off? But fine...if he was going to be such a jerk about this...maybe she's better off without him...Still, she couldn't hold back the tears at the strange rejection after he made her feel so blessed.

"You don't need me? Fine! I will go home Sasuke-kun...if that's what you really want. I just want you to know...I...I never stopped thinking about you. I never stopped thinking about the night that you left. I never stopped wishing that you would come back home to us, to _me_. I never gave up on you Sasuke-kun...not even for one second. I-I was so happy when I saw you and...I really thought you had changed your mind about me after you had _kissed_ me and I just wanted to know why...I'm..I'm sorry I'm such an _annoyance_ to you Sasuke-kun…"

The word 'annoyance' has always found a way to tear her heart into millions of pieces...She knew that was all he thought of her. An _annoyance_. Like an unwanted rodent or vermin crawling around. Tears continued to flow as she stared down at her feet to not be swayed by the man in front of her...He was going to leave her again and she could not stand to watch him leave her once more. After all of these years of training to get stronger physically and mentally, after all of these years of being beaten down to a pulp by Tsunade-sama, after all of these years of suppressing her tears for the one boy who held her heart, all those years went to waste as she broke down for what may be the last time they meet.

"I...I hope you find what you are looking for...I'm sorry I wasn't enough...I'll go now…" She began to turn, preparing to go gather her things and just dash back to her team and then back home...She knew she was defeated. He wouldn't let her come with him and he wouldn't come home willingly. She didn't have it in her heart to take him home by force after the tender moment they had just shared...he needed to be free and he needed to be free from her.

He couldn't believe his ears...these words were so _familiar_ and those sobs were reminding him of that night...He thought she had let go of her feelings towards him. He thought that her pulling back from the kiss was her way of rejecting him. He thought that she didn't care about him anymore. Is...is she telling him what he thinks she's telling him?

Their backs were no longer facing each other as Sasuke made a sharp turn and grabbed her hand.

"You mean you...you still..?" She turned around in shock as she analyzed his question. His eyes were avoiding hers and looking somewhere that wasn't her face but she swore she could see a small flush of pink rising on his cheeks. He looked back and gazed into her eyes as she stopped her sobbing. She knew what he was asking…This man...this drop dead gorgeous man is going to be the death of her. Why couldn't he say what's on his mind? Why does he have to start fights from absolutely nothing? Why does he keep pushing her away when she only wanted to love him?

"Hn." If he was going to be confusing and emotionless and well...if he was just going to continue being Sasuke, then she'll just have to play at his own game. ' _Hehe see how you like it when I reply back with just your stupid "hn"_ ' she thought.

"Hn." A small smile began to appear on his lips. He couldn't believe she was mocking him in the middle of something so important...that's his Sakura... _his._ She basically confirmed it herself just now.

"Are you smil-" It was a once in a lifetime occurrence when she saw what appeared to be a smile on _Sasuke Uchiha's_ face...a _smile_...but before she could finish her sentence, she was AGAIN interrupted by soft, chapped lips pressing firmly against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she let one hand explore his soft, thick raven locks. He held her waist in his arms as he moved an arm to the back of her head, helping her press closer to him. He was so mesmerized by her lips...they were so soft and velvety that all he could think of was that he wanted _more_. Their sweet, endearing kiss started off slow as they were trying to get familiar with each other's lips. Their chests pressed against each other so tightly that they can practically feel each other's heartbeats thumping out of control. She had forgotten about the fact that he was shirtless...This beautiful man was in the palm of her hands and she was going to get as much out of this moment as she possibly could. Sakura decided to be bold and slowly guided her fingers down his neck, tracing down his collarbone, and then settled her hand on his stone hard chest. The sensation sent chills down Sasuke's spine and he took in a deeper breath as he presses his lips closer and harder onto hers. What had started off as an innocent, loving kiss, turned into something heavy as the passion that they had held back for so long finally took over their bodies.

She parted her lips and started to gently suck on his bottom lip, grazing her tongue over it, leaving a trail of fire in its path. It was her first time kissing a man so she was extremely proud when she heard a soft grunt come out of Sasuke's mouth. He opened his mouth to accept her tongue and as it danced with his, her fingers started to journey down his toned, alabaster chest, down to his rock hard, god-like abs, and then only stopping as she teased around the well-defined V of his pelvis; he could only let out what seemed to be a sinful moan as she wandered closer to his pants.. His breath hitched as she began to run her fingers up and down his V. She was being such a _tease_ and he just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hips and hoisted her on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He desperately wanted to get closer to her...he wanted _more._ He let her catch her breath as began kiss her cheek...then her jaw...then her neck...The sensation was tormenting her as he hungrily sucked her neck. She began to grind her hips against his when her hands reached his pants.

"Sasuke-kun...please." She was desperate to have more of him, to _feel_ more of him. He could only let out what seemed to be a small grunt of approval as blood continued to rush through him at the sound of his name on her lips. He laid her down on the ground as he stared down at the blushing cherry blossom under him. Beads of sweat were gathering around her neck and her emerald eyes were filled with lust. He lowered his eyes to her chest as she began to remove her top, revealing her lacy red bra. Her stomach was toned, smooth, and peachy and her hourglass figure surprised him because he never thought she could be this beautiful _and_ sexy...She really did fill out after all of these years and became such an unbelievably gorgeous woman that anyone would lust over and she was all _his_. Then, something caught his attention. Her almost flawless skin was riddled with scars, some were small and expected, but one definitely caught his eye. A large, five inch long about two inch wide scar stood out like a sore thumb. Sakura noticed Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the scars so she cupped his face in her hands and let out a pur, "Sasuke-kun...don't make me wait."

His name coming from those lips made him forget everything he was thinking about before that moment. His lips found hers again as his hand began to explore her body, slowly cupping one over her left breast. She choked out a small moan as she felt his rough hands tease her body. That moan was all Sasuke needed to rip off the lacy bra and he began to caress her breast with his left hand. His right hand decided to make its way down her hips, rubbing it seductively as it slowly moved between her thighs. His touch left Sakura writhing in his hands as she curls her back to let him feel more of her. He proceeded to remove her skirt, revealing a lacy red thong that matched with the bra he had destroyed. His fingers found their way between her legs as he rubbed along the soaking wet fabric.

His member was rock hard and throbbed at the thought of her being so aroused by him. He quickly removed her panties and continued to explore her warmth. His thumb had found her engorged clit and he decided to test the waters. He brushed it softly to see what kind of reaction the pinkett would give him. To his satisfaction, she whimpered a "S-Sasuke-kun…" and shook under his hands. He's heard of foreplay before and he's been informed that you should always use foreplay before you fuck someone...but he didn't want to 'fuck' her. She wasn't some toy for his pleasure...she was his Sakura. It was going to be their first time being together and he was going to make it as memorable as possible. He stared deep into her emerald eyes and gave her a small smirk as he examined the beauty in front of him. He thanked Kami for blessing him with someone like her...he didn't know what he had done to deserve her. He leaned in to kiss her, fully taking her lips. He proceeded to take off his pants and asked for her permission to enter.

"Sakura...can I.." he whispered between breaths; his voice was ever so gentle.

She gave him her bright, innocent smile that he loved, reassuring him that this was okay and that she was willing to accept him. His lips caressed hers, his left hand embraced her cheek, his right held her thigh as he slowly started to enter her warmth.

She let out a small whimper as Sasuke broke through her innocence. A small flash of pain shot through her and Sasuke did not dare to move until she gave him the 'go ahead'. It took only a few seconds to get used to him as she gazed into his onyx eyes, slowly playing with his licorice hair, and smiled at him. That was the 'go ahead' that he needed.

His pace started off slow, thrusting softly into her with his eyes never leaving hers. It was their first time being so intimate with each other so he didn't want to be rough with her. She brought his face closer to hers with her hand and gave him a soft, tender kiss. She nuzzled her face between his neck and shoulders and continued to moan for more. She was making sounds he'd never dream of hearing and it was making him see stars. He picks up his pace but continued to be gentle with her as she continued to purr. Her walls began to tighten around his length and she choked out a small "S-Sasuke-kun...h-harder" It drove him _crazy_. He thrusted himself into her walls as deeply as he possibly could, shaking her as he pounded her. She never thought she could hear something sexier come out of Sasuke's mouth until he started let out a loud groan. "F-faster Sasuke-kun…" She could feel something rapidly building up in her stomach; her climax was within reach as she begged Sasuke to give her _more_. His body began to lose control, his hips thrusting further into her much harder than it had before and rapidly. If there was anything that could drive him crazier than the sound of _his_ name flowing through her lips, he did not want to live to find out. Her walls frantically contracted around his member as she felt pure ecstasy fill her body. Her body tremored under his and she lost control, arching her back to fully embrace the high that was filling her body as a "S-SASUKE-KUN!" slipped out of her mouth. His breath hitched and his eyes rolled back as he rode out his orgasm to the sound of her scream.

They struggled to catch their breath as he tried not to collapse onto her. They were both dripping in sweat and they heat was radiating off of them after their intense activity. He stroke her cheek with his hands and gazed into her eyes. He took that moment to admire the beauty that was inches in front of him. He planted a tender kiss on her lips as she giggled at how gentle he was to her. As he pulled his face away, she played with his dark locks with her hand, gave him her gentle smile, and said the one other thing that could make his heart stop that wasn't his name during their intimate activity… "I love you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He had let a smile take over his face and leaned in for an endearing kiss. She knew what he meant. She knew. He was _hers_ and she was _his_.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

 **Author's Note: God that was INCREDIBLY hard to write. It took me over FOUR hours to write the stupid sex scene. I wanted to make it tender you know? I mean, it** _ **is**_ **their first time...there definitely will be more smut in the future but don't expect it to be amazing because I'm just terrible at writing dirty plots. Okay leave some reviews for advice :) thanks! Next few chapters are coming tomorrow~**


	9. Chapter 8: The Blossom's Jealousy

Chapter 8: The Blossom's Jealousy

Note: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: After struggling for countless hours to write that last chapter, I am going to ease myself with some hardcore fluff! I love absolutely love seeing or reading about a jealous Sasuke. I hope you all love it too :) I'm sorry about the badly written smut though...it was really hard to describe the two of them banging kek. I've always thought he would be really gentle with her, never rough yanno? I mean, afterall...she _is_ his Sakura. Anyway ENJOY! Reviews are appreciated ^_^

hnhnhnhnhnhn

The morning dew soaked the lovers as the shining sun rose, spreading a glow of warmth throughout the forest. Her bed was cooling and slightly itchy and her pillow was firm and moving under her. She moved her arms to pull her body closer to her pillow. That's strange...when did pillows have abs and breathe?

Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of a gorgeous chest with abs that look like they had been sculpted from marble. Her eyes slowly wandered up to the face of the owner of the Godlike body as the memories of last night came flowing back to her.

His eyes met hers for he had been awake a long time beforehand. Rich, dark obsidian eyes stared back into her deep emerald ones as she realized that she was sleeping on the arm of the man she loved.

"Morning." He said in his low but electrifying voice he's always possessed. He pulled her closer to him, keeping her warm as she shivered to the chilling breeze of the morning wind.

"M-morning Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him. Never was she ever this happy to wake up in the morning. His body explained the rock hard pillow, but why was her bed still so itchy? She looked down and realized that she was sleeping on sandy dirt...completely naked!

"Hn. Looking for these?" He held up her top and bottom after she let out a loud 'EEP' when she realized she was completely nude and he had been watching her for who knows how long!

"A-Arigato!" She grabbed her clothes and shyly skirmished away behind a tree to put on her clothes. Her cheeks were glowing red as she muttered to herself. ' _Ugh...he already put on_ _his_ _pants...I can't look at_ _him_ _but he can look at_ _me_ _. Ch...unfair._ '

Still laying on the cooling grass with eyes shut closed and an arm underneath his neck, he let out a smirk and what seemed to be a soft chuckle because little did she know, he heard the cute little muttering.

"How long have you been awake Sasuke-kun?" She came out from behind the tree, eyes locked on her shirt as she neatly unwrinkled her clothes.

"A few hours" he replied.

"You couldn't sleep?" She wondered.

"Hn. I couldn't risk someone walking by and seeing you...like _that_ " he teased her. His eyes were still closed but his smirk wouldn't disappear.

"Oh...OH!... _oh….hehehe._ " As if her cheeks could blush any redder. She already looked like a pink haired tomato.

She walked towards him and took a seat next to where he was laying.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked softly, trying to hide her nerves.

"Hn?" He grunted questionably.

"So...what now?" She didn't know where they were in their relationship. Could she even call it a relationship? Are they in a relationship? Was what happened last night just a spur-of-the-moment one-time-thing or was it him starting what would be a great love affair? Her heart started to beat faster as she braced herself for his answer.

"Well, we have to go find a village nearby" he started to answer in his low, soothing voice, "after all, you _did_ throw away my shirt."

She had forgotten about his rock hard abs until he just mentioned it! But it was not the time to lust over him. Wait...did he say ' _we_ '?

"We?" Her eyes opened widely, baffled at his answered.

He took his amusement in how shocked her voice sounded at his answer and he opened his eyes, staring deep into hers.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go with me?" He teased with a his ever sweet smirk.

Her face lit up as she let out a small squeaking "Hai!" She was so elated that he was going to actually let her come along.

"But...Kakashi-sensei and Naruto are probably looking for me…" She looked to the floor as the thought of her teammates came back to her mind.

"Aa" he replied as he held up a scroll to her.

She stared at it, unsure of what he was telling her. She unrolled the scroll and read what was written on it:

 _Kakashi-sensei, Tebe, I found a lead on Itachi and I am going to go find him. I am fine. Do not worry about me. I promised a Kumo shinobi that I would bring back the woman Itachi had taken from him and I intend on keeping it. I will be back soon enough. I am traveling with powerful comrades that will help and protect me. Don't worry!_

 _-Sakura_

"You could have just called him Naruto, Sasuke-kun." She gave him a small giggle. ' _I am traveling with powerful comrades that will help and protect me'_ She couldn't help but smile at the indirect vow that Sasuke made to protect her.

"Hn. You coming?" He asked as he turned away, preparing to leave for the nearest village.

She placed the scroll down on the log by their campfire along with a kunai that had her scent on it. She felt pure bliss as she reminded herself that Sasuke had invited her on his journey with him and that was more important to her than returning home to her friends for now.

She hurried to walk along Sasuke's side, keeping a foot of distance between them for she did not exactly know where they were in their odd relationship. _Does he want to be more? Does he want to stay where they are? Will last night happen again? Was it a one time thing?_ She lost herself in her train of thoughts until something tugged her out of her daydream.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her close to him, skin close. They were practically attached to each other as he continued to walk. Feeling her body stiffen at the sudden movement, he turned his face to look at her with an eyebrow raised up.

"I'm cold. You threw away my shirt." He said it like he was just making a statement like as if he was saying the sky is blue. He turned his attention back to the road ahead and Sakura swore she saw a pink hue flush Sasuke's face. She didn't complain. He was holding her. All of her thoughts went away as he basically answered her through such a simple action. It was the only way Sasuke knew how to show how he feels about her. She wrapped her other arm around Sasuke's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk.

He looked back down at her. The pink hue on his face turned even redder at her response. Her face was glowing as she smiled, making him feel a warmth and satisfaction.

"Sure you are" she teased and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She swore the Uchiha had never ever looked this embarrassed before. His red hue turned into a bright shining red. If she looked like a tomato before, he looked like a garden of tomatoes.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

The sounds of giggles and whispers filled the air as she and Sasuke walked down the streets of the small village that they had found. Women and teenage girls made googly eyes at Sasuke, fawning over the sight of him and over the sight of his uncovered torso. She couldn't blame them. He looked like he was a gift from the gods. What did annoy Sakura, though, was the fact that they could still eye-rape Sasuke when he had his hands on her waist and she had her hands on his.

A group of girls, probably around the age of sixteen and twenty, surrounded Sasuke. The long haired brunette approached Sasuke with a eyes of lust, as she held out her hand and introduced herself.

"Ohaiyo! I'm Kimyko. What's your name?" She couldn't stop blushing and smiling as if she was a fat kid eating cake for the first time. She couldn't stop giggling along with her friends.

Sasuke didn't reply. He stood there with an indifferent look.

"Hehe, don't be shy. Handsome men like _you_ can get _any_ girl and _anything_ he wants…" She winked.

The _nerve_ of this _bitch_. Sakura lowered her arm away from Sasuke's waist and stared down at the ground. Her eyes twitched as she thought about whether or not the agonizing screams of these girls were worth going to prison for if she had murdered them. The girls continued to surround Sasuke, pushing Sakura aside, and some even dared to touch his rock hard body. Their flirtatious attempts were so disgusting. They were drooling over him like hungry canines fawning over a piece of meat.

' _Why isn't he trying to push them away? Does he like this? How can he not react to this? I am right here...Do I mean nothing to him? Do my feelings mean nothing to him?'_ The idea of prison started to settle fine with her as Sakura continued to debate on whether or not to punch the pretty faces off of these girls.

As the girls continued to flirt with Sasuke, making comments on how he should go on dates with them and such, Sakura decided that maybe Sasuke was better off without her. He didn't seem to mind the flirtatious banters and he didn't seem to take her feelings into consideration. She accepted defeat and turned to walk away and back home to her friends.

Before she could make even one step, she felt arms wrapped around her waist. Sasuke used his lightning fast speed to walk through the girls and held Sakura in his arms. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, he placed one hand on the back of her head and the other hand on her back, lifting her up and kissed her passionately in front of the group of the pathetic flirtatious fangirls and in front of the rest of the ogling women in the village.

"So, shirt?" He spoke lowly only so Sakura could hear.

She could only manage a small nod as her face was completely flustered. He had kissed her and he had kissed her passionately...in front of people! This was definitely a different Sasuke…

He gave her his endearing smirk and wrapped his fingers around hers, took her hand, and started to make their way through the group of heartbroken fangirls. In the midst of her happiness, she had forgotten to gloat. She turned her head back to the group as they watched the lovers walk away, and stuck her tongue out at them. Petty, yes but it definitely made her feel better.

He couldn't help but produce a small chuckle that brought her attention back to him. The man in front of her can never cease to surprise her. And he was _hers_.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

Author's Note: WAS THIS CUTE? This is SAKURA'S jealousy...wait for Sasuke's! It'll be up in a few hours ^_^


	10. Chapter 9: The Raven's Jealousy

**Chapter 9: The Raven's Jealousy**

 **Note: I don't own Naruto**

 **Author's Note: HEHEHE ENJOY MORE FLUFF!**

hnhnhnhnhnhn

"Yuck, no." Sakura shook her head in disapproval as Sasuke held up a dark grey collared shirt.

"Kami, no." Another disapproving shake of head to his next option: an even darker grey crew neck shirt.

Sasuke let out a breath of exasperation as the vetoed his fashion sense. All he needed was a shirt. He wasn't going to a wedding or anything.

"Why don't you pick it then?" He huffed, slightly agitated that it was taking _this_ long to shop for _one_ shirt. The shirt wouldn't mean anything to him anyway. It wouldn't possess his clan's symbol. It's just a placeholder so he wouldn't have to walk around shirtless and have people gawk at him like he was a piece of meat.

Her eyes searched the store and paused when she saw a navy blue long sleeve with pink buttons. She ran towards it with glee and grabbed it off of the rack.

"THIS ONE THIS ONE! Oh Sasuke-kun you'll look _sooo_ good in it!" She giggled.

"Hn." He wasn't exactly happy that the shirt had the color pink in it but he didn't hate it as much as he thought he would. It was quite pleasing to look at and he would wear anything as long as it meant that he could stop shopping.

The couple left the shop and explored the streets of the small village before heading off to find Itachi.

Sasuke spotted a weapon store in the corner of his eye and remembered that he was missing his trusty kusanagi.

"Let's go there." He said.

The girl beside him wouldn't move and so he took a quick glance at her face.

"Sakura?" He raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes were glued to a food stand as her mouth was drooling at the sight of dangos and anmitsu. Her stomach started to growl and rumble so loudly that Sasuke thought a storm was coming.

She looked up at him with pleading puppy eyes. He looked away because he could not stand that look. It's as if she knew how to control him and he did not like that at all.

"Meet back here in ten minutes. Don't eat too-" He couldn't finish his sentence before she was gone and was standing in line at the food stand, jumping up and down with glee. It left him feeling a little fuzzy in his stomach as he managed a tiny little chuckle and walked towards the weapon store.

The line was extremely long; it had about twenty-three people waiting. Sakura stood there, anxious to finally get some food in her stomach. The smell of sweet, savory dangos filled the air as the line slowly started to move.

' _I'm going to get a strawberry one...oh and a blueberry...oh oh oh and a matcha...and the original soy...oh oh and two bowls of anmitsu...I wonder if they have any tomatoes for Sasuke-kun...oh! A tomato-based dango! WHAT? Yes!'_ The girl couldn't contain her excitement.

"Excuse me, miss." A voice called out from behind her. She turned around after she felt a slight tapping on her shoulder.

A tall man, about Sasuke's height, was behind her. His smiled showed his pearly white teeth that reflected the sunlight at that angle. The man had a well structured jaw, a nicely formed nose, beautiful hazel eyes, and smooth yet semi-pointy blonde hair. His body was fit and muscular, as if it was from shinobi training or if it was from him exercising often. His features could definitely earn some stares from girls and most girls would drool over the handsome man, but Sakura was not like most girls.

"Yes?" She replied kindly and curiously.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but wonder if you were from around here because I have never seen you around before." He replied with a smile. His voice was cooling and his breath was minty fresh.

"Oh, sorry no. I just stopped by this village to see some shops." She smiled back. It seemed like an innocent conversation to her.

"Oh, haha. You must really be hungry if you're hopping up and down like that" he made a remark on her enthusiasm.

"Oh...no it's just that anmitsu and anko dumplings are my favorite food." She shouted with glee.

Sure enough, they were at the front of the line and Sakura was more than excited to order.

"OHAIYO! May I have uh…three strawberries, two melons, four red beans, uhhh...four matcha, and two soy...OH! And can I have four of the tomato flavored ones?" She couldn't help but drool as her words flowed from her mouth. As she reached into her pouch to pay, the man behind her placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No no, I got it." He said. Her eyes widened at the generosity of the stranger. It was her lucky day.

They walked out of line as the man forgot to order his food and followed her to the tables nearby.

"A-Arigato..um.." she didn't know his name and he had bought her food!

"Akio." He smiled at her. She really caught his eye from the moment he saw the bubblegum pink hair. He had never ever seen anyone with hair like that. She was just a huge mystery to him and he just had to get to know her better.

"Sakura." She decided to give him her name. Afterall, he _did_ pay for her massive amount of food.

"Nice to meet you Sakura." He sat down at the table with her, facing her.

Just as Sakura decided to take a bite out of her strawberry dango, the man placed his hand on hers and said, "Wait. The strawberry dangos here aren't really good without my homemade love sauce." He grabbed a bottle of 'love sauce' from his bag that had been resting on his back and squirted some sauce on her dango. (That sounded dirty kek). He saw her eyebrows raise as he said the term 'love sauce' and immediately tried to correct himself. "OH! No! It's called 'love sauce' because anyone who eats falls in love with it! It's actually made with rose extract. I carry it around in case I get hungry for some dangos cause they're my favorite food too." He grinned at her.

"Oh...arigato" She smiled and took a massive bite. "Mm..tasty! Arigato again, Akio!" She continued to munch on her food gleefully. She accidentally let some 'love sauce' drip down her neck, leaving a red stain on her peachy skin.

"Oh, _Kami_." She tried her best to remove the stain with a napkin but failed.

"Haha...yeah it's hard to remove the color so it just stains for a few hours.." He laughed nervously.

"It's alright." She smiled.

She looked towards the weapon store as she waited for Sasuke to come out...it was already past the ten minutes he gave her.

"Sakura...what a beautiful name. It is truly fitting of someone this beautiful." He stated. His face should have been tired considering that he had been smiling the entire time.

"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be traveling alone" he said.

"Oh no. I'm traveling with my..uh..my boyfriend. We're just here because he lost his shirt...well I kinda threw it away because it was tattered." She corrected him. It was only a misunderstanding.

"Oh, haha, I apologize. I should have known you would be taken." His hand moved up to the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

"It's alright. It's a common mistake" she smiled at him to comfort his discomfort. "Do you know anywhere I could get some green tea...I need something refreshing to wash this down." She asked.

"Oh yah sure! It's right in the shop over there!" He guided her towards the tea shop. She didn't think Sasuke would mind. She was going to be back in a blink of an eye. "I wonder what Sasuke-kun wants."

As Sasuke was purchasing his new kusanagi, his body jolted and his head turned towards the weapon store's entrance. He swore he could have heard someone call him.

"Sasuke?" The blonde man asked curiously. "Is that the name of your boyfriend?"

"Hai." She nodded politely.

"Well, Sasuke must be a really great man to be have you love him." He made an observation at how her face lit up when he spoke of Sasuke's name.

"He really is…" She whispered.

Sasuke left the store with his new kusanagi on his back, and walked towards the area where he told Sakura to meet him. He looked around and did not see her anywhere. He checked the food stand line and couldn't spot the cherry blossom's hair anywhere. He pushed his way to the front of the line to ask the old woman selling dangos.

"Where did the pink haired girl go?" He asked impatiently. It's not that he doesn't have manners; he just had a very bad feeling about her sudden disappearance.

"She headed off with Akio" the old lady responded without looking at Sasuke and continued to make more dangos.

"Akio?" He questioned.

"Yes. Akio. I think she went over there with him." She pointed in the direction of the tea house.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he heard. Someone was accompanying _his_ Sakura! ' _How can she do this to me?'_ He snapped out of his thoughts because this definitely doesn't sound like Sakura. She wouldn't never betray him like this. He promptly walked towards the location of the man who had taken his Sakura from him.

As Sasuke stood in front of the teashop, he sees Sakura and Akio coming out laughing. The two were a few feet apart from each other but Sasuke still thought they were too close and that they seemed a little _too_ chummy for his liking.

Sakura saw Sasuke on the street and called out his name, excited to go back to her man.

Sasuke's body tensed as his eyes were drawn to the red mark on Sakura's neck. ' _What. The. Absolute. FUCK?'_

"YOU!" He snarled at the blonde beside Sakura and before she could react, the raven attacked the blonde.

The blonde dropped to the floor while the raven planted himself on the blonde. Holding his new kusanagi over the blonde's neck, his eyes went red and black commas took over the onyx eyes. He wanted to remember the look on the imbecile face when he carves the life out of the jackoass who tried to take Sakura away.

"SASUKE-KUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, charged her hands with chakra as she used her superhuman strength to lift Sasuke off of Akio.

"S-S...S-Sasuke eh? Sakura's told me a lot about you...I'm Akio." The blonde held his throat as he struggled to stand up.

Sasuke's eyebrows pinched together, looking at the man wondering what the fuck the guy was talking about.

"Sasuke-kun...what are you doing?" She quietly asked the shaking raven.

"What are you doing with him?" He snarled. He couldn't contain his anger. Something was building deep inside his stomach and it was vile.

"She wanted tea so I showed her where it was." Akio stated. This was not the first time a jealous boyfriend had attacked him. It _was_ , however, the first time the boyfriend was a powerful shinobi. Usually it was some weakling but this guy was different.

"I was not talking to you, you _imbecile_." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke-kun, it's true." She said.

"Then what is that red mark on your neck?" He snarled as he turned to her and stared at the red stain with such hatred.

"W-what? OH! I was trying out Akio's 'love sauce' and it dripped on my neck." She smiled but it didn't stay on her face for long as she realized how wrong that sentence was. She should really think before she talks.

"WHAT?!" Lightning started to form on Sasuke's hand as he unknowing activated chidori.

The man in front of him saw the chidori and fell down on the flow, cowering in fear with his arm in front of his face, trying to block the attack.

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" She held onto Sasuke's arm before he can hurt anyone and started to correct what she had said previously, "He calls it a 'love sauce' because anyone who eats it loves it. It's actually made of rose extract so it stains your skin! Here taste!" She hurriedly grabbed a strawberry dango with some 'love sauce' and put it in front of Sasuke's face.

"Hn." A huge wave of relief washed through Sasuke as his eyes went back to onyx and his chidori was stopped. He stood in front of Sakura, blocking her from Akio's sight and said, "Stay away from her or the only sauce that will stain anything will be your blood." He turned, grabbed Sakura's arm and walked away.

"G-Good bye Sakura!" Akio screamed out, his voice was still full of fear. This guy does not know how to quit.

Sasuke sharply turned his head around to the moron's voice and shot a venomous glare at Akio with his Sharingan. Before he could turn to attack the moron, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and gave out a little, "Shh shh shh.." as her an arm brushed the back of Sasuke's head slowly to soothe him.

"I'm yours and only yours...Don't worry...shh shh...Let's go, okay Sasuke-kun?" She whispered to him, soothing him with her hushed voice.

"Aa." He turned to her, kissed her forehead, and headed off to the entrance of the village. They definitely are _not going_ to stay in the same village as that _jackass,_ Sasuke told himself.

"Sasuke-kun?" She peeped.

"Hn?" His eyes remained in Sharingan form, carefully watching if other men were staring at his Sakura, in hopes that his eyes would scare off any potential suitors from trying to woo his woman.

"I got you some tomato flavored dango!" She cheered and she held up a bag containing four sticks of tomato flavored dango. Her eyes beamed with happiness and her lips were curled up into a sweet crescent moon smile.

"Aa. Arigato." He said in a low, sweet, hushed voice as the corner of his lips pulled up into a small smile.

Sakura noticed the little smile on Sasuke's face and as he was trying out the tomato dango, she decided to tease him one more time.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said.

"Hn?" His mouth was full with tomato dango as he let out a curious grunt.

"You're cute when you're jealous." She giggled as they walked out and away from the village.

He swallowed the mouthful of dango and smirked.

"And you're annoying" he teased back as he used his free hand to hold hers. The two continued to eat dangos happily as they embarked on their journey together.


	11. Chapter 10: The Mess They Made

**Chapter 10: The Mess They Made**

 **Note: I do not own Naruto**

 **Author's Note: I've been write too much fluff and I've been building the relationship between the two for a few chapters already. Let's see how well I do when I try to break you hearts! Leave reviews guys cause I'm getting discouraged...I don't know if you guys like the story or not. Okay have fun reading~**

 **Oh right. I forgot Naruto's nickname for Sasuke was 'teme' and Sasuke's nickname for Naruto was 'dobe'. Sorry sorry sorry!**

hnhnhnhnhnhn

"OVER HERE!" Kiba shouted, alerting the rest of the part to rush towards him.

Naruto walks over to the log and sees a scroll with a kunai resting beside it.

"Is..is that Sakura-chan's?" He asked Kiba.

 _Sniff. Sniff_. Kiba examined the scroll and the kunai. "It's definitely hers...and his too."

The group fell silent. They had bumped into a group of shinobi that they had found out were from Kumo and they were surprised to hear that Chihiro, the captain of the group, had told them that Sakura and Sasuke had gone off to find Itachi together.

Kakashi took the scroll in his hands and unrolled it, reading it to himself. It was terribly written, very rude and informal, and the word 'Tebe' gave away who had written the scroll.

"She's definitely with him." He remarked. If what the Kumo shinobi had told them was true, then that would mean that Sakura went with Sasuke willingly, but Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. His stomach was uneasy and he couldn't put Sasuke off the list to be someone who would kidnap Sakura.

"Kiba, can you follow the scent of the two?" He questioned impatiently.

"Oi! Oi! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto couldn't serious tone in the air. "This means that she's alright, right? Sakura-chan is alright! She found Sasuke and she's gonna bring him back!" He was a little excited and relieved to know that his friends were okay.

"Naruto...Sasuke could have taken her captive and she could be doing this against her own will for all we know. He was the one who write the note. We have to go find them as soon as possible." The sensei hated to burst the orange ninja's bubble but it was true; Sakura could be in danger and they needed to find her as soon as possible. A ninja must never let down his guard. "Kiba."

"Hai." And the man-dog followed his nose off in the direction of the small village that Sasuke and Sakura had headed off to.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

"HIS CHAKRA IS GETTING CLOSER. ONLY A FEW MORE MILES! THIS WAY!" The red headed Karin shouted to her team.

Hebi was also trying to track down Sasuke. They were worried sick, well, _Karin_ was worried sick because she's overly obsessed. Through the use of Karin's ability to track chakra from long distances, they were closing in on Sasuke's location...and they were heading straight towards the Konoha pursuit team.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

It was already midday as Sasuke and Sakura continued on their path to finding Itachi. They had been walking away from the village for a good hour or two and they were just enjoying each other's comfortable silence.

Sometimes Sakura would hum a lovely, cheery tune to entertain herself, which Sasuke thought was absolutely adorable. Other times, Sakura would tell him about her life back in Konoha. She filled him in on the years that he missed out on and he listened intently, letting out a small "hn" or "aa" to let her know that he was listening. She told him about how she's been training under Tsunade for the past two and a half years. She told him about how hard she's worked on her healing and boasted about how she would never leave a scar, no matter how big the wound.

Immediately, it reminded him of the huge scar she had on her abdomen. He stopped in his tracks and grabbed her waist with his hands as she turned around, curious as to why Sasuke has stopped.

He started to lift up her shirt.

"W-What are you doing? Not here!" She smacked Sasuke's hand, trying to stop him. They were out in the open and close to a village for Kami's sake! Sure they've done it out in the open before, but that was far from civilization and in the dark.

"Sakura." His voice was stern and serious. She decided to not fight him as he continued to lift her shirt, showing just enough of her abdomen to observe the scar. His finger lightly trace the large, rough scar as his eyebrows pushed together. ' _What did this? Who did this?'_ He wondered to himself. A scar that big and wide definitely suggests that it must be deep. A thought rushed to his head as he swiftly turns her around to see the same exact scare in the same position on her back.

He turned her back to look at her. His face was full of worry and questions as he kept his eyebrows pushed together.

"Who did this to you?" He sternly. She had been impaled and she didn't even mention it to him.

"It was a long time ago Sasuke-kun." She said in a hushed tone, trying not to worry him. It _had_ been a few months since the incident and it wasn't like it was his fault.

"Sakura. Who?" He couldn't help but feel guilty that she had been on the end of this sword. He knew that whoever impaled her had struck a vital organ and he was surprised that she survived such an attack.

"Well...It was the other Akatsuki that I killed...Sasori." She stated. "But don't worry Sasuke-kun. I'm okay now. It's not your fault, okay?" She really didn't see why it was such a big deal but knowing that it was Sasuke, she knows that he can't help but to blame himself for not being able to protect her. It was just the type of guy he was.

His hands were shaking as his hatred for the diseased Akatsuki member grew. The Akatsuki...they have done nothing but bring pain and chaos to the world. He vowed to end the organization someday, but only after he handles Itachi.

She held her palm up to caress his face, staring into his obsidian eyes. She could only give him a smile and as her lips formed a smile, her eyes smiled along with them. It never ceased to fascinate Sasuke that a smale from Sakura could make him feel so peaceful. He brought up his hand to touch the hand that was caressing his face and said, "Thank you, Sakura."

The sweet moment was interrupted as Sasuke and Sakura sensed the chakra of shinobi coming towards them and they were coming fast.

They could run away but they might not be able to outrun the shinobi. They didn't know who it could be. Usually shinobi traveled in groups of threes and fours...but this was about ten to twelve people. Sasuke knew that they were in danger. He couldn't bare to put Sakura in danger again and risk her getting captured.

He bit his thumb and pressed a seal onto the floor, summoning the large snake, Manda.

"Lord Sasuke" the snaked hissed.

"Take Sakura and get out of here. Now." Sasuke commanded.

"W-What? I'm staying here with you!" She argued. She was not going to leave him. They don't even know if they're in trouble yet!

"I said take her!" Sasuke looked back and snarled at the snake.

"Yes, Lord Sasuke." The snake grabbed with his tail and hid her in the cavern of his wet mouth as he slivered away.

He _did_ know who it was that was coming towards them. He could recognize those chakra anywhere. He knew that the Konoha pursuit team _and_ Hebi were headed straight for him and he could not let them take Sakura away and he could not let her get in the middle of a fight between Konoha and Hebi.

"Naruto." He addressed the incoming blonde.

The blonde in the orange jumpsuit stopped a few meters in front of Sasuke along with his team.

"Sasuke. Where is she?" Naruto needed confirmation on Sakura's well being.

"She's not here." Sasuke replied indifferently.

"We know she's with you! _Teme_ why are you so hard to deal with?!" Naruto was not in the mood to have this type of conversation with Sasuke. He hadn't seen Sakura days and he just wanted to know if she was alright!

"Hn." Sasuke scowled at the blonde shinobi.

Kakashi decided to step in. He knew that the two were not going to get anywhere and they could dance around their emotions and pride all day, but they needed to find Sakura one way or another.

The white fang took out a pair of chakra restricting cuffs as he says, "Sasuke Uchiha, you are under arrest for turning on your village and-" Before Kakashi could even finish his sentence, Sasuke snarled at the team.

Sai had barely arrived and looked around the scene.

"I see we have found the traitor. But where's ugly?" He said emotionlessly, unknowingly adding more tension to the air.

"I am _not_ going _anywhere_ with you." Sasuke scowled. He glared at Sai the most. _NO ONE_ can call Sakura ugly and get away with it.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to force you to come back with us then, Sasuke." Kakashi took a fighting stance, sending lightning to his fist.

Naruto held up his hand to halt his sensei from attacking as he took a step towards Sasuke with a face of dead seriousness.

"Sasuke. Where is she?" The blonde tried his best to keep calm and collected. There was no point of using force. There was no point of killing Sasuke if they don't know where Sakura was.

"Hn." Sasuke wielded his brand new kusanagi and charged it with lightning.

"Leave it to me, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto was not going to let Sasuke get away from taking Sakura. He was going to handle it on his own.

Before either of them could attack, Hebi arrived.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN!" The redhead charged straight towards the raven boy and hugged him so tightly he felt like he was being constricted by a python. He sent lightning over his shoulder and all over his body to push the redhead off of him. It stung him a little but it was worth it. He does _not_ like being touched by other women.

"Ah, there you are. Yanno, I really thought you left us for a second there." Suigetsu chuckled.

Juugo just stood there and examined the scene that was about to unfold.

"WHO ARE _THEY_?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"What do you mean who are _we_?" Karin snarled. "We're his _team_ you moron."

"Y...YOU ABANDONED US TO FIND A NEW TEAM? WHAT HAPPENED TO CUTTING TIES? WHAT HAPPENED TO LEAVING US BECAUSE YOU'RE SOME SORT OF LONE RANGER? I DON'T THINK THIS COUNTS AS BEING ALONE SASUKE! WE HAVE SEARCHED FOR YOU. SAKURA HAS BEEN HURTING FOR YEARS BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE ALONE AND..AND NOW WE FIND OUT THAT YOU GOT YOURSELF ANOTHER _TEAM_?" Naruto was shaking in anger at this point.

"Kakashi, everyone, do not get in the way. This is my fight." Naruto's voice was never this cold before. He looked dead into his ex-teammate's emotionless eyes.

"Don't get in my way." Sasuke instructed his team.

The battle between the two ex-teammates was about to begin.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

"MANDA I SWEAR TO KAMI IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed and stomped on the snake's tongue.

"Sasuke-sama said that I have to protect you" hissed the snake.

"No, he said to get me away from the area. We are now _away_ so you can let me out." She demanded.

"Very well...just tell Lord Sasuke that I put up a fight." The snake said as he spat out Sakura.

She was not going to let him fight alone. She went with him for a specific reason. She was going to help him and protect him. She was his teammate and his friend and whatever else they were to each other. She darted back to the location and hoped for the best.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The blonde created a hundred clones as he looked at his rival.

"Where is Sakura...Sasuke?" His voice was low and hard.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" Sasuke breathed out a giant fireball, cutting the number of Naruto's clones down to a third of the original amount.

"Ch." Naruto really didn't want to do this but Sasuke left him no choice. He and his clone started to gather chakra into his fist, forming it into a ball.

"RASENGAN!" He charged at Sasuke at full force. As the ninja was coming closer, Sasuke jumped up into the air and breathed out another fireball.

The blonde flipped backwards to not get burned as his clones charged at Sasuke in mid air.

Sasuke sliced through each clone with his kusanagi as he returns to the ground.

"Go home, Naruto." Sasuke snarled.

"Then tell me where Sakura is!" Naruto snapped back.

"She is not yours to take!" Sasuke roared as his onyx eyes began to fade into a bright red, summoning three black commas in its place.

"THEN YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!" The blonde screamed as he formed the seals to make another batch of shadow clones. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

hnhnhnhnhnhn

As Sakura arrived at the location Sasuke was at, she heard the sounds of explosions and trees falling. She ran towards the sounds to see her two friends battling to the death.

"No…" she whispered to herself. Her eyes widened and her body froze as she watched Naruto form his rasengan and Sasuke form his chidori.

' _N-no...no...no!...NO!'_ She screamed in her head. She didn't know what to do. There was absolutely nothing that she could do. Flashbacks of when they were twelve-years-old came flooding back as she watched the two charge at each other with full intent on killing each other once again.

Just like in the past, she ran as fast as she could. If she couldn't stop them, she would put her body in between them so neither of them would be killed. She couldn't let Naruto get hit by Sasuke's chidori and she couldn't let Sasuke get hit by Naruto's rasengan...it was the only thing she could do.

"STOP!" The teary voice came screaming at the two boys as their eyes shot towards the cherry blossom. Before they could stop their attack, they realized that they were in too deep; they couldn't stop even if they wanted to.

"SAKURA! STOP" Kakashi let out a loud scream as he watched his favorite kunoichi throw herself between the two boys.

Two loud rippling sounds came out of the blossom's body, followed by two loud, but different, crunching noises filled the air. Splotches of red flew into the air as warm liquid began to spill over onto the boys' hands. Before they could come to grip with the reality of it, Sasuke stared into the girl's teary emerald eyes as they droop. A red, hot sensation flooded through his body as his eyes wandered down to his hand. It was impaling her lower abdomen. Guilt and fear rushed through his body as he used his other arm to catch her before she fell forward onto him.

"S-Sakura-chan…!" Naruto began to stutter. He couldn't believe what just happened. His eyes fell to his hand...it was inside Sakura's left arm!. He quickly removed his arm to kneel on the ground, covering his face in his hands as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Sasuke dropped to the floor, still holding the kunoichi in his arms. He was tremoring to the sight of her like this. He couldn't believe that it was him that did this...He was supposed to protect her, not hurt her.

"S-Sakura...Sakura" he frantically tapped her face to grab her attention. He was panicking. He didn't know what to do. Blood was oozing out of her body as her mouth began to spill out some of the red liquid.

"S...Sasuke-kun…" She held her eyes open wide enough to look at the frightened man in front of her.

"Why….Why Sakura? Why?" his voice was trembling. His heart was racing and his fingers went numb as the fear of losing her began to flood his mind.

"I...I didn't want t-to...to leave you…" She smiled at him. Her teeth were stained pink as she coughed up some blood.

She looked to her right as she saw Naruto breaking down, covering his face with his hands. She raised her right hand up to touch Naruto's hand.

"N-Naruto...it's okay…" She tried to soothe the crying blonde.

"S-Sakura-chan...it's all my fault. I'm so sorry…" He sobbed.

"No..it's okay...It's...It's not your fault N-Naruto…" She was having a hard time talking when blood was coming up to her throat.

"I...I found him Naruto…" She smiled at the blonde, "He's...he's..he's with me now…"

She turned her head back to Sasuke. She's never seen him this broken before. His eyes were filled with guilt and regret. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he let down soft sobs. He held her closer to him as he rocked back and forth...trying to comfort her and himself.

"Sasuke-kun...it's not your fault…" She gave him the smile that he loved…He couldn't fight the emotions anymore. The feeling of hopelessness and loneliness filled his body as he broke down entirely. Memories of him crying at the death of his clan came flashing back and now he's losing the one thing he's ever cared about since that night…

She held her hand up to his face as her thumb gently rubbed his cheek. He raised a hand to hold hers as he closed his eyes and continued to let the tears shed. He held her as closely to his chest as possible as he rocked back and forth.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry…" The broken raven repeated as he rocked back and forth. He nuzzled his face on her chest as he continued to apologize. If he could turn back the time, he would. He would take back everything he's ever done and said that had hurt her. He would have returned her love when they were younger. He would have taken her into his arms and kissed her every chance he had. He would have never left the village. He would stay with her, protect her, and be happy like she had promised.

Her hand gently pushed him away from her neck she gazed into his onyx eyes for what she thinks could be for the last time. She moved the hand to the back of his head as she guided his lips to hers and gave him a soft, endearing kiss.

"I...I love you, Sasuke-kun" she whispered but because everyone around were shinobi, they were able to hear the small confession, "Come...come home soon, okay?"

He realized what she was saying. She thinks he's going to continue his pursuit for Itachi. How...how can she think of something like that at a time like this? . The thought of journeying on this path of vengeance alone was no longer something he wished to do. He had everything he had ever wanted the last few days and now it was all gone...He would do anything, kill any man, woman, or child, to turn back time. He was going to lose the one person he's ever loved and it was all because of him. His eyes started to burn through his head. The pain was surreal but he couldn't be bothered by it. He could be cut into a million pieces at that moment but nothing would compare to the pain of him losing her.

As she started to lose consciousness, he placed his forehead onto hers…

"Sakura, I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I love you, Sakura...I'm sorry...I love you...don't go…" he pleaded with her as he held her body close to him. Uncontrollable tears and sobs filled the silence and everyone around had gaped their mouths at the Uchiha's confession.

The bystanders approached the three slowly. A hand touched Sasuke's shoulder, gaining a smidge of Sasuke's attention.

"Sasuke...let me see her." Karin said softly. She knew this girl in Sasuke's arms meant _something_ to Sasuke and he did not look cute crying so she thought she could help.

Sasuke was hesitant but moved slightly so that Karin could take a look at the pinkett's wounds.

"Suigetsu" she called for the white-haired water boy.

"Ah." Suigetsu was not dumb, he knew what she was asking.

Karin held out her arm and said, "Sakura, bite this. It'll help you."

Sasuke gently held Sakura's head up to Sakura's arm as she took a nibble and started sucking Karin's chakra.

Suigetsu came and kneeled by Naruto's side. He started to lift up Sakura's shirt until he heard Sakura's growl.

"I'm going to stitch her up, Sasuke. Okay?" Suigetsu was careful not to wake the beast.

Sasuke could only manage a nod. He didn't trust himself to speak. He didn't want anyone to hear how scared he was to lose her.

Suigetsu and Karin got to work and slowly, the pale, bloodstained skin of Sakura's started to turn peachier. Her blood stopped spilling out and her breathing began to regulate.

"She's no longer in danger...but she needs to go to the hospital still, Sasuke." The redhead suggested.

Relief rushed through him as Sasuke took a deep sigh. Naruto was also extremely elated and relieved that he was not going to lose one of his best friends.

Naruto took a hand a put it on Sasuke's shoulder. At that moment, all grudges and anger between the two were forgotten. They were both just so happy to know that the girl that they both loved is okay and is not going to die.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

It was night time as the two teams decided to make camp in the forest. They were less than a day away from Konoha. Sakura was lying in a sleeping bag, unconscious but was being watched by Hinata.

Sasuke and Naruto were pulled aside by Kakashi for answers.

"I don't want another fight to break out so let's save ourselves the trouble. Sasuke. What is going on?" The sensei pressed for answers.

"I was searching for Itachi when I met two Akatsuki members, Tobi and Deidara. I was going to die to Deidara but Sakura saved me. We went to a cave for protection but Kumo shinobi captured us and interrogated us for information on Itachi. They let us go after Sakura promised to find Itachi and bring back the Kumo captain's girlfriend. Sakura traveled with me to find Itachi. I put her in Manda and made him take her away when I thought she was in danger. That's it." Sasuke said indifferently.

He didn't care about what was going to happen to him. He was happy that Sakura was alright. He was relieved that she was not going to leave him.

"How far are we to home?" The raven asked.

Naruto and Kakashi both raised their eyebrows at Sasuke's question.

"We?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm going home." Sasuke stated. His eyes wandered back to the unconscious cherry blossom as his stare softened at the sight of how weak she was. He was not going to let her get hurt anymore. He didn't care about his revenge. He only cares about her now. Just her… "I can't...I won't let anything happen to her."

Kakashi gaped his mouth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Uchiha had spoken of nothing but the justice for his clan and the death of his brother. He had no idea that it only took Sakura to forget about his 'destiny', but he wasn't as surprised as other people would be. He knew that the Uchiha had a soft spot for his team; he just didn't know that it would grow overtime and overcome the darkness inside the raven. Naruto wasn't as surprised. He knew Sasuke better than most people. He can tell how broken Sasuke was over Sakura. He can tell how much the guy loved her. He gave a small smile as he asked, "What's going to happen to him?"

Kakashi took in a deep breath and observed the clearly shaken Uchiha.

"Well...You will be put in jail for the time being, until your trial at least. I don't think your actions call for an execution, seeing that you did not do anything major except go missing. Tsunade and I had discussed this before we gave you guys the mission. This mission was to _save_ Sasuke...he hasn't gone too far for us to save him. He will be disciplined to remind him to never betray the village again. Do you understand what I am saying, Sasuke? ."

"Aa." Sasuke nodded.

"You can go back to her. We'll leave when morning arrives." Kakashi stated. As Sasuke walked back to the cherry blossom's side, he watched Sasuke gently caress her cheek. Naruto followed behind Sasuke and plopped himself beside Sasuke. Kakashi had been observing the fight between Naruto and Sasuke the entire time. He had watched the Uchiha break down over the cherry blossom's 'almost' demise. Kakashi had thought that Sasuke was going to continue to sink into the darkness, but it seemed like Sakura had pulled him out of it. The three of them...they were back together again… " _We're back…"_

hnhnhnhnhnhn

 _Now_

 _This chakra….this scent….this skin..' She couldn't bring herself to believe that it could be him squeezing her hand ever so gently. Her eyes widen as she took him in; blood had flushed her cheeks and her imagination became a reality. Sitting in front of her was a man with raven locks with a few bangs draping his face, slightly covering his beautiful features of high cheekbones, a well structured nose, and a jaw so chiseled that could bring any woman to her knees by just looking at him. As her eyes drifted back to his, she nooticed something. His onyx eyes stared deep into her emerald ones with a hint of glassiness that looked like it was full of sadness, guilt, and yet relief. It was him…_

" _I'm home, Sakura."_

hnhnhnhnhnhn

 **Author's Note: DON'T WORRY! THE STORY IS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING FINISHED. I still have to cover Itachi, Akatsuki, Tobi, Kabuto, Pein, EVERYTHING! Stay tuned. Leave reviews so I don't get discouraged. :) I put a lot of heart and soul into this so...enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 11: The 'Trial'

**Chapter 11: The 'Trial'**

 **Note: I do not own Naruto**

 **Author's Note:** Okay so I have been re-reading all of the chapters that I have written and I feel like they're not as detailed as I would like them to be. Also, there are spelling errors and all that jazz that makes it hard to read. I'll go and update then in a chapter or two. The last 10 chapters have went by so fast and I think I really sped up the story line and I made Sasuke soften up just a little too quickly...but I like it that way. I know, I'm a biased person. I know Sasuke had all of this pent up hatred and anger and you think it would take him a very long time to break down his walls, but you know what? _**No other clan treasured love as much as the Uchiha.**_ He loves Sakura. Sakura Revenge. Deal with it.

I'm not saying he's going to give up on killing Itachi...wink, but Sakura and Naruto sure ain't gonna let him do it alone...wink! Enjoy! Leave Comments!

hnhnhnhnhnhn

When Sasuke walked back into the village, holding an unconscious Sakura in his arms, Tsunade was the first to greet them at the gates. Kakashi had sent Pakkun back to the village first so he could notify Tsunade of the team's arrival.

" _Hokage-sama, Kakashi and his team will arrive in about an hour. Sasuke and his allies are coming back with them. We are going to need immediate medical assistance because Sakura is severely injured."_ The pup informed Tsunade.

Tsunade rushed to the village gates in a not-so-Hokage-like manner, ignoring the fact that the pup had said that the team would arrive in an hour, when she heard that her precious apprentice was injured.

The second Sasuke had stepped through the entrance, Tsunade blazed towards him, shoving him with one hand and grabbing Sakura with the other. The Hokage was so concerned about the pinkett that she did not realize how much strength she was using; Sasuke was knocked out for a good few minutes when he hit the brick wall. She stormed off towards the village hospital with Sakura in her arms, forgetting the fact that the Konoha team was standing at the gates, waiting to report to her.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

"And this is all of the information you have?" Tsunade questioned. She planted her elbows on her desk, crossing her fingers as she rested her chin on them. Her office reeked of sake as she drank away her worries for her apprentice.

"Ah." The white haired sensei answered.

"Ch" Tsunade grunted as she squinted her eyes in frustration as she glared at the Uchiha standing in between Naruto and Kakashi, "Why did you decide to come back, Uchiha?" She did not let her guard down for a second as she suspected Sasuke of having ulterior motives.

"I regret my actions and am remorseful for my sins. I only ask for clemency, Hokage-sama" Sasuke answered in a respectful manner, which surprised Tsunade because he would never address her with such honor.

"Why should we forgive you? After all, you _did_ abandon the village and you _did_ try to kill Naruto and you _did_ team up with Orochimaru." Regardless of whether or not he had turned himself in, she could not take any chances. She wanted to test Sasuke and see if he was genuinely apologetic for his mistakes.

"Oi! Oi! Tsunade baa-chan, the tebe already apologized to me for it. Why do you have to keep pushing him?" The blonde couldn't hold in his excitement. He still couldn't believe that Sasuke was home.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" She yelled. The orange ball of excitement is always barging in. So disrespectful.

The blonde closed his mouth, crossed his arms, let out a huff, and stared at the ground.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, what I did, I did for the sake of vengeance for my clan. I apologize for my actions and I have killed Orochimaru, so I think that should earn me some points." The Uchiha answered.

Tsunade struck a small grin behind her fingers. He _did_ do the village a huge favor and got rid of the nasty snake sannin but she wanted to push Sasuke's buttons. She scowled as she asks, "Why now? Why not continue your path? Your clan is still dead and your brother is still out there. What is it that got you to change your mind so suddenly?" She examined Sasuke closely, waiting to see any movement or reaction from him.

Sasuke clenched his hands and grinded his teeth, trying to maintain his composure. "It is true that Itachi is still out there but there's something more important to me at the moment…" His eyes gazed behind Tsunade, outside of the Hokage's window, and landed towards the village hospital.

"I am aware that the Akatsuki is seeking out Naruto…" he paused for a moment, eyes still glued to the village hospital, "and they will eventually come to Konoha to retrieve him. You need my assistance to help to defeat them. I have trained under Orochimaru and I have the power, along with Naruto and…" he couldn't say her name at that second or else he would lose his composure "and seeing that only someone with the Sharingan can beat another Sharingan, you are going to need me."

Tsunade's eyes followed the Uchiha's eyes and realized that he was staring at the hospital. She looked back at him and thought she saw a spark in Sasuke's eye. It was something she had never seen before because it actually looked like he had _emotions_ that weren't of hatred and anger or emptiness. She held back a smile but grinned internally.

"So you want to protect the village that you had once abandoned?" She asked just for clarification. She already knew his answer but she just wanted to tease the boy.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He replied politely. It was starting to scare Tsunade a little to see the Uchiha _this_ respectful of a person.

"BAA-CHAN! Does this mean that we can go now? Sasuke is off the hook right?" Naruto couldn't stop himself from talking and interrupting the important meeting.

"Naruto" the sensei chimed in, "for once, please be quiet."

"Ch." Naruto let out yet another huff. Tsunade pretended as if she didn't hear the blonde speak.

"Very well. Uchiha Sasuke, you are under arrest for treason and the attempt murder of Uzumaki Naruto." She ordered.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? What-What are you talking about granny?! You said we were going to _save_ him! Not _arrest_ him!" The angry blonde spat out.

"Shut up Naruto or I will punch you so hard you won't need a summon from your precious toads to end up at Mount Myoboku!" Tsunade slammed her fist on the table, cracking the wood. It was the fourth table she broke _that day_.

Naruto went white as a animated sweat drop appeared at the back of his head.

"As I was saying, Uchiha Sasuke, you are under arrest for treason and the attempt murder of Uzumaki Naruto. Now, as Hokage of Konoha, I am pardoning you for your crimes. However, in order to make sure you do not make the same mistakes again, we will have to seal a tracer in you. If you abandon your village or if you submit back to your life of crime, the officer in charge of the seal will cut your chakra and kill you. Do you accept the consequences?" Tsunade asked sternly.

"ACCEPT IT SASUKE! ACCEPT IT! You're not going to leave again! Right? Right? Accept it! Yes! Yes! Yes!" The ninja in the orange jumpsuit started to jump around the office, fistbumping the air.

"Aa." The Uchiha did not care what they did to him. He was dying for the meeting to be over with so he could go check up on Sakura and get away from the irritating blonde beside him. He wasn't planning on abandoning the village again. He couldn't do that to _her_. Not again, he vowed.

"Kakashi" the Hokage gave the white fang a glance, "can I trust you with this?" She wanted Kakashi to be the one responsible for the seal. Kakashi would seal his chakra into Sasuke and if Kakashi felt that Sasuke was betraying the village, he would be the one to end Sasuke's life.

"Ah." Like student, like master.

"Very well." She stated. She noticed that Sasuke's eyes were still fixated on the village hospital. She let out a small chuckle as she decided to tease the Uchiha once again. "Let's start the sealing so you can go visit her. She'll be awake soon."

"And Sasuke?" Her voice went back to being stern and borderline scary. Her smile had disappeared into a grimace.

"Hn?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. His eyes went back to Tsunade and he noticed how scary she looked at that moment.

She walked closer to Sasuke, leaned over to his ear, and whispered soft enough for _only_ Sasuke to hear, "If you ever, _ever_ hurt my baby again, the last thing you will _ever_ see or remember with your Sharingan again, will be me ripping them out and feeding them to Naruto's toads. Got it?"

"Aa." Sasuke remained cool, calm, and collected. He did not want to admit it or show it, but he was scared shitless of the woman's threat. He was never going to hurt Sakura again but now, he's _really_ going to make sure Sakura does not even shed a tiny tear...not even if it was a tear from happiness.

hnhnhnhnhnhn

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! I hope this answered your questions about how or why Sasuke was not in jail or whatever. I mean...I would have forgiven him if I was in Tsunade's shoes. Right? Right? I hope you like it! I'm writing the next chapter as I write this!**


End file.
